Good Eye Sniper
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: Under Hiatus: Having a complete writers block! Kagome is in the CIA sent on a mission to kill a man working for Naraku. What is the out-come of a dangerous mission such as this? R
1. Target

I do not own Inuyasha or Co

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co. _

Good Eye Sniper

Moist droplets formed around the cold, metal of the SVD rifle. The scope so still, so clear made the whole assassination so much easier. The out line of the body formed through the window like a perfect picture. Never would I have thought that this mission would erupt in my face. I could hear the voice of my Commander rumbling in my ear as the scene fell across my vision.

"_You have no choice. You have to assassinate this man before it's too late," he stopped to twirl the tie on his chest. "There's no way out of this. If Naraku seals the deal with China than all the work we have done to the OCC operation will be a disaster. You have to stop the man that was hired to help him. Do you understand?"_

_I focused my eyes on his face as I stood as still as I possibly could. I was trained for this. I was the only one in the CIA who understood exactly what to do in a mission as important as this. I couldn't fail, and I refused to fail._

"_Do you understand?" His voice raged across the room._

_I jumped slightly, but kept my posture, "I do, sir!" I flung my hand to my forehead in a salute and then rested it against my side once again._

"_Very well, you're dismissed."_

He had kept his gaze on me as I turned to walk out. I couldn't fail, no, I _wouldn't _fail. I steadied my finger on the trigger as that outline moved closer to the window. The moon light poured over the features of my target. I lowered the gun to the ground from my lying position. He was the man I was assigned to kill? It couldn't be. He opened the window and even through the darkness I could see the smirk on his face. That bastard knew I was here. He knew what I was doing.

That man wasn't what I had in mind. I imagined a gross, fat, mobster, but this man was a gorgeous creature. Flawless features and white as snow hair fell across his shoulders. I pulled the SVD back up to peer through the scope. He had amber orbs and two twitching dog ears upon his head. This was going to be hard, extremely hard. I shook my head, I wasn't going to fail. It wasn't long before I could see my target clearly again. He was drinking a beer and smiling at me. That smirk on his face made my blood boil. How dare he mock me! I choked back a lump in my throat as a vivid image of the man I once had in my life crossed my sight.

"_Beautiful," _

_He would lean into me with his arms tucked around my waist. His breath warm on my ears as the words slid off his tongue. His deep voice would send me off the edge and into a pool of pleasure. Mighty strong man for a woman in the CIA. His hands over lapped mine and I could feel the gentle touch his fingers made against my face. _

"_You're beautiful," he again whispered into my ear._

_I could sense the feelings of love swirl over my heart and the feeling of lust sweep my eyes. His eyes, how gorgeous his eyes where. Violet and maroon swirls twirled against his features. His toned skin and that most amazing smile that melted my very soul. I remember the last kiss he left upon my lips before the bullet penetrated his back. The sight of his blood splashed my face as he fell into my arms. I couldn't feel his heart-beat, but I could smell his blood. That metallic taste still on my lips. My body shuddered as the man who killed my love laughed and walked away._

I shook my head slightly. I wasn't about to let that image ruin my chances to kill the bastard working for Naraku. Hell no. I aimed the gun and let a grin cross my face. Before I could even move a muscle, I felt the ground move from under me. I was falling, falling fast. What the hell? I was just perched on the top of a building with my sniper rifle propped against my shoulder. How did I begin to fall?

I looked up and my target was falling after me. Was I dreaming or was this really happening? I gleamed through my helmet's visor and growled. This was stupid. I was sent on this mission to kill the man working for Naraku, and now? Now I was falling. Where to? Hell if I know! I prepared my body for the outcome of what I figured was about to happen, but instead of splattering on the ground; I was wrapped in a pair of arms. My body was lying against a much toned leg while my head rested against a much toned chest. I was humiliated at the sight I was in. This wasn't good. I mean sure, I appreciated the fact that he saved me, but I was sent to _kill _this man. Doesn't that mean anything to anyone? I peered through the visor; he was even more gorgeous up close. I shook him from my mind and frantically searched the ground for my gun. Oh no, where was it?! I was about ready to pull my helmet off, but I didn't want to risk this man figuring out who I really was. I wanted to be able to see where he had landed with me, but damn the helmet.

_I won't risk my mission. I will finish it, even though fate is not on my side. _

I had pushed my body away from his and was already for CQC. I pulled the knife from my combat boot and my Mk22 from my back and stood ready for battle. I could see the look he was giving me. I never expected what I got next.

"If you plan on killing me, I rather you use your SVD. I hate to kill you first," he glared at me.

"Don't worry, I will kill you one way or the other," I glared back.

He tossed my rifle at my feet, "go on, shoot me."

I was about this close from snatching up my gun and shooting his sorry ass. That bastard mocked me. I swear it. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Damn it, I ain't got all night," he confessed.

I was confused, "What now?"

"I said, _'I ain't got all night.' _Kill me already," that smirk crossed his face again.

I wanted to, I really, really wanted to shoot him and get this whole mess over with. He was making this hard for me, but I was trained to with stand obstacles such as these, so why was I hesitating. He reminded me so much of the man I once called my lover. I could see his eyes flash violet and maroon.

"Well? Damn it Kagome, what's your problem?!"

I snapped, "What the hell is my problem? I wish you would just shut the hell up and just let me do..." I paused, "did you just call me Kagome?"

"That's your name isn't it?" He moved closer.

I backed up, "Yes, but how did you..."

He was inches away from me. My splinter camouflage wasn't exactly hiding me very well. He put his face near the helmet and I could see his eyes through my visor so well. He stepped back and put his hands into his pockets. He looked at me as if I was suppose to know who he was. That was actually a good question. Who the hell was he anyway? I motioned for him to step aside. I picked up the forgotten rifle and stood there examining the man before me. I moved to pull the helmet off. I was in deep shit already, so taking my helmet off was the least of my problems. The jerk knew my name, but did he know my face?

I tilted my head forward slightly as I removed the muffled, black helmet, and I felt my hair fall softly down my back. I jerked my head up, and the velvet, black locks shifted to the sides. I kept my gaze upon the man before me. I had a million questions flow through my head.

_That deranged man better have every answer to my questions._

I threw the helmet to the ground. I was, by this point, pissed that he had stalled me for so long. I should already have him lying on the ground stone-cold dead, but yet, here I was looking him in the eyes and questioning my moves. This was beginning to get ugly. I could tell by the way he tried to make small talk. I watched as he grazed his eyes over my body. It made me sick the way he looked at me.

"Stop staring at me you pig," I barked.

"Calm down bitch," he moved to the left of wherever the hell we where. "No one wants to admire such an ugly girl." I was fuming. Of course I'm not conceded, but definitely not ugly.

" What was that?"

"You heard me," he seemed to pause in his sentence.

I was actually interested in what he had to say. I wanted to scream at him to continue what he was going to say, but then again, what did I care?

_This is getting ridiculous. Someone get me out of here!_

His lips formed a frown, "I don't know what Mojito saw in you."

I snapped my head back, "What did you just say?"

"Damn it woman! Can't you hear anything I say?!" He flung his arms in the air and turned around.

"You just said Mojito. How did you know my Mojito?" My head was swimming with even more questions for the hanyou before me.

_How did he know Mojito? _

The question burned my mind. I couldn't take it anymore. I jarred my gun at him and returned to CQC. He still made no movement as he stood staring me down like a dog. This angered me more than I thought. Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he just have stayed in the building and let me have shot him there?

_Oh that's right. I'd be dead if he didn't._

What was I going to do? He wasn't making any progress. That's it. I've had enough.

"How did you know Mojito?!" I fired the gun once at his feet only missing to make a point.

He glared daggers at me. I could tell I had pissed him off. Why was he so difficult?

_Just answer me._

"Mojito was my," he paused, "my half brother." His face held pain and regret.

My body stood still. The blood now ice cold and I began to shake violently. I lowered the gun and let the words flow through my brain. I couldn't quit well comprehend what he said, but it clicked. It clicked hard too.

_Half brother? Mojito has, had, whatever. A half brother? It can't be._

He moved around to examine my face. I knew what he saw. I could see it in his amber orbs. My face a white ghostly look and my eyes a pale gray. Sweat beads rolling from my forehead as my body shook with intense and fierce jerks. I wanted to call him a liar, a fraud, a bastard, but nothing registered on my lips. He had to be lying. Mojito would have mentioned a half brother, but then again he didn't mention a lot about anything to me. He was my lover, nothing more.

_He was nothing but my lover. _

I kept telling my self that, but I loved Mojito, very much. I only wanted to protect myself after his death. So the pain would subside and I wouldn't feel so lonely. That was four years ago. He stood by me as I registered into the CIA and announced the most focused and skilled Sniper in the states. The states. It all happened in America. Mojito and I, the CIA and his death. Why was I here? Oh yeah, to kill this man that threatened me.

_He's lying. _

I desperately wanted him to be lying. I pushed everything out of my mind as best I could and forced my focus on _him._

"Kagome, don't make this hard," his voice now calm. "I know how you feel. I know exactly what you feel."

_No you don't. You could never understand my feelings._

"What's your name?" I wanted to know.

"Inuyasha, nice to meet you Ka-go-me," his eyes showed a bit of lust deep down.

"Inuyasha huh?" I searched my brain for a clue to his name.

Nope nothing. Well, he was either lying to me, or what he is saying is true and I need to focus on my mission before it all crashes down on me. I heard the ear piece to my radio beeping in my ear. That meant only one thing….

_The Commander._

I shifted my gun to the side and rested my finger to my ear.

"Higurashi speaking,"

"_Higurashi, how is everything on your end? W e just got a report on a demolished building you were assigned to. Is everything OK?"_

I sighed, "Yes sir."

"_Has the target been taking care of?"_

I hesitated, "No sir."

"_Remember what I said. He has to be terminated before it's too late!" _

I felt the rage flow through my ear. What was I suppose to do?

"_Do you understand?"_

"Yes sir," I sighed.

"_Very well,"_

I heard a click and then a beep. He hung up. I faced my target, but gasped as he leaned his face to mine. He kissed me. I was shocked, but I wasn't sure how to respond to his actions. My mind was fully with me at the moment. I pushed him away as soon as I could summon enough strength to do so. His body fell and I fell with him. The bastard had me by my waist. I muffled a scream as my leg twisted under his. I felt pain and not the kind of pain where I hurt my pride, but the type that sends jolts through your body.

"What the hell was that for wench?!"

_Because your sorry ass kissed me that's what._

I winched as I moved off of his tone body. I sat back and tried to remove my boot without sending even more hurtful pains through my body. I untied the laces and removed the boot very carefully. It hurt like hell, but I was glad to finally have it off. I reached in my cargo pants for some bandages. I was in deep shit now, OK in even more deep shit.

"What is your problem? First you rub your lips to mine then you pull me down and land on my foot! You have some serious injuries to that thick skull of yours!"

"Calm down! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" He roared at me with fierce anger and I knew he was mad.

_Hell, I was mad too. He twisted my ankle. Now what was I suppose to do?_

I can't run. I wanted to run. Get far away then shoot his ass with my rifle. I lied to myself. I lied to myself about not failing. I didn't want to fail, but I was… BAD.

_Do something Higurashi. Think of something. Anything!_

Then it clicked. I knew exactly what to do. I would stall him enough to get the rifle, or even the MK22, shoot him and then call for help. Perfect. Right? OK, so maybe it wasn't my best plan, but I was on the end of a broke rope. I was up for anything. Almost anything. I glared at him, but my eyes softened. I needed to figure things out, mostly questions I had for him.

"How come you were never there when we were together?" My question was simple.

"He didn't want me around. He was afraid I would reject you, but mostly because I wanted you. Mojito knew how much I loved you. How much I needed you, but I wasn't to swoop in and take the only woman he ever loved," he paused.

"You loved me?" I was shocked yet again by this man.

"Yes," his answer was delicate, "very much so, but damn if I was going to tell you. You racked my nerves. Everything he ever told me made me wish you were dead. You seemed to bubbly. Your eyes so bright in every picture he threw at me. I didn't want to love you. I wanted to destroy you. Gah, but you were in my mind, my soul, and my heart. I couldn't suppress my feelings, so I waited it out. I drew away from Mojito and his stories of you and all the pictures. I figured the father away I was from him, the easier I could get over you," he took a deep breath.

"I hate you," I snapped.

"Hate is a strong word, but I hated you then, and I hate you now. I don't want to love someone like you," he flashed his claws at me, "so I'll rid of you and get on with my life."

"Bastard!" I flung up my MK22 and fired it.

I nailed the right shoulder and fired another shot, this hitting his left leg. I went to fire another, but he was still standing. He laughed.

"You think that small gun will kill me?"

I smiled, "No, but this might."

I fired the SVD and waited for him to fall. It shot through his shoulder and yet he still stood. I was amazed. He was still standing even after a rifle shot? He practically begged me to kill him with it an hour ago. I went to ask a question.

"You…you're… not dead?" I felt the words lump together in my throat.

He smiled, "Not quite."

**Read & Review for another chapter. You just might get one!**


	2. Memories

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

Previously on **GOOD EYE SNIPER**

"_I hate you," I snapped._

"_Hate is a strong word, but I hated you then, and I hate you now. I don't want to love someone like you," he flashed his claws at me, "so I'll rid of you and get on with my life."_

"_Bastard!" I flung up my MK22 and fired it._

_I nailed the right shoulder and fired another shot, this hitting his left leg. I went to fire another, but he was still standing. He laughed._

"_You think that small gun will kill me?"_

_I smiled, "No, but this might."_

_I fired the SVD and waited for him to fall. It shot through his shoulder and yet he still stood. I was amazed. He was still standing even after a rifle shot? He practically begged me to kill him with it an hour ago. I went to ask a question._

"_You…you're… not dead?" I felt the words lump together in my throat._

_He smiled, "Not quite."_

* * *

**Good Eye Sniper**

I felt my body numb at his words. It was impossible was it not? How was this bastard still standing? It had to be a trick. He had to be in pain! I shook with rage and fear at the same time. What was I going to do? I searched the ground for answers. Nothing.

_Damn it. _

I felt cold as the sweat beads trickled down my face. My hair clung to my forehead and I desperately needed water. I swallowed a hard lump deep in my throat. I could see him gazing at me with that stupid smirk on his face. I wanted to shoot again, but what was the point? He wasn't down after three shots! It was ridiculous, and he still stood.

"How? How?!" I shouted the words with rage and fear.

"Don't you get it? Damn Kagome, you're as dense as Mojito said you where," his face turned sour.

_Just die._

I moved to the left as far as I could scoot. I faced the wall behind me. Clutching the cold rifle in my hands, I cursed at the very man behind me. I needed a plan, and I needed one _fast. _I could feel the sweat droplets slide down my face. My hair clutched to my forehead. What was I going to do?

_I can't fail. I can't fail. I _won't _fail._

I smirked. I tapped the communication button and listened for the beep. I used a slightly different sequence so the dog-boy behind me couldn't hear it. _That's why he told me to change the frequency if I got to close to the target. _I heard the Commander on the other end. I shifted and pressed the _Alert _signal switch.

_"On our way Higurashi,"_ his voiced sounded.

I smirked.

I turned, "Inuyasha, was it? Tell me. How do I destroy an incredible man such as yourself?"

His looked confused, "Now why would you want to destroy me?"

"I have my reasons," I smiled.

"What are these reasons _Miss. _Higurashi?"

My head began to fume. I could see Mojito's face flash before my eyes.

_Why? Why remind me of him at a time like this?_

* * *

_"Kagome!" _

_I turned to the voice that yelled my name. He was waving at me, and smiling. What was he doing? I could see that he was holding something. I started off to him in the direction I turned. Maybe it was for me, or maybe it was for Kirara. I wasn't too sure. I stopped abruptly. Kirara was purring happily on the chair next to him. I smiled._

_"Good girl," she leaned into my touch._

_I turned back to Mojito._

_"I have something for you," he held up a package._

_It was from my mother. I didn't have to open it to know what it was. _

_"My wedding dress," my voice fell._

_It was the last thing I wanted at this moment. I was exactly ready to marry Mojito. I simply adored Mojito, but I just wasn't ready._

_"It was nice of her to send it to you," he smiled._

_I nodded in agreement. _

_"I love you Kobito," he whispered._

_I felt his hot breath on my neck, "And I you my love."_

_I felt his kisses rises from my neck to my lips. _

_The rest is history._

* * *

I snapped back to reality. I focused on the man before me.

"Why are you trying to kill me _Miss. _Higurashi?"

"You asked that already," I smirked.

"Then answer me," he pushed.

I took a deep breath as I heard the _Alert _signal remind me that the Commander was just outside this dreaded hole. It was time to take action.

"Because dear Inuyasha," I paused, "you are in alliance with Naraku Onigumo and I refuse to let you destroy our country!"

His eyes flashed red, and his lips formed an angry scowl. Before he could say or do anything, the Commander and the Elite Force fell from the entrance. Attacking Inuyasha and darting him until he fell unconscious. They air lifted him into the chopper.

"Well, not exactly what I had in mind," I turned to him and grinned.

"Nor did I," he made his way to my side. "Higurashi," he never finished his sentence.

With the Commanders help, I found my way to the ladder, and the chopper lifted us to the main grounds. Once on top, I saw them place Inuyasha in a container made of plastic. He was tied to the base of the container with chains. I smiled, then frowned. Why did I have this feeling of guilt wash over me? I stopped and placed my gun on the chopper ledge before the Captain hoisted me up on the seat. I placed my left fore finger to my lips. I let the AID take control of my twisted ankle. I couldn't help but wince as he wrapped the bandage around the swollen spot. I looked to the left and saw Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful. I really did feel guilty, but why?

The feeling of his lips pressed to mine sent a shiver down my spine. I actually yearned for him to pull me close.

_What the hell Higurashi. Snap out of it!_

I looked at the Commander. His face was solemn. I figured I messed up, but he nodded.

"You did well, Kagome," I smiled.

He never used my name. I mean _never. _I placed my head against the seat. The pain swelling up in my leg now. I needed meds and fast. The AID saw the look in my eyes and took me by the shoulder.

"Higurashi-sama," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'll be glad to give you a shot to ease the pain," he smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded.

I felt the tiny pinch as he put the needle into my flesh. It wasn't long before the feeling of drowsiness washed over me.

* * *

_"Will she recover Doctor?" _

_"She'll pull through," he paused, "but it could be long time."_

_Voices. Voices surrounded me._

_I could hear people talking about this _poor _girl. Her condition, as the doctor said, is horrific. A lot of blood was drained and a few stitches have been put in place. Her leg is broken with a splint holding it together. A gash slit across her forehead, where most of the blood seeped through. A body wrap covered her chest and abdomen. She was motionless. Who was this poor girl? What had happened to her? I opened my eyes only to snap them shut again. The light was too bright and my pupils retracted. I groaned and it was muffled by the mask covering my lips. I saw a man in white hovering above me. He clutched a clipboard that I could only guess held a patients information._

_Why couldn't I move? My face was struck with grief._

_Oh no._

_I _am _the poor girl._

_My eyes searched the room. I was looking for answers. I guess the man understood me. He took my hand and smiled genuinely. I strained my ears to hear him. His voice filled my ears to the brim._

_"Higurashi-sama," I gulped._

_If what I heard about this recovery thing, I was afraid to hear the story._

_"You where ambushed in the Tropical Forest. The Elite Force airlifted you here to Tokyo for the best possible recovery. You lost a lot of blood, but thanks to your Commander, you have stabled."_

_I sighed. At least I am okay. I moved my eyes over to the Commander, he was talking to Mojito. The two glanced at me before Mojito smiled and left the room. I wondered why he had done that. The Commander smiled at me and left the same way Mojtio had exited. A nurse came in and rested her hand against mine. She held up a shot and told me this would ease the pain. Now I hate getting shots, but if it eases pain, I'm up for it. The last thing I recall is the look the Doctor gave me before sleep took over._

* * *

_Warmth_.

It feels so good against my skin. I felt pretty damn good to have a swollen ankle. I moved my left foot just to see what I could do. It still stung, but it didn't feel twice as bad as last night.

I slowly open my eyes and immediately shield them from the sun boarding through a window. I tried to survey the room I was in. Creamy, colored walls. White curtains against the warm window frames. A shelf full of books. A small table with a tray placed upon it. A couch I was lying on. A dog-eared man resting beside me.

_Dog-eared boy?_

_Inuyasha!_

I scrambled up and limped to the bookcase. I was far enough to question why he was here. The door on the far right side of the room opened. The Commander flooded in. He rushed to my side and helped me to the couch I once resided on. he plopped next to me. I could tell he had a thing or two on his mind. I rested my head against the back of the couch. He looked in the direction of Inuyasha who was standing calmly, chained to the plastic container. He was propped against the wall. I wanted to move closer to Inuyasha, but I knew it was foolish.

"Commander?"

"Hm?"

I glanced at him and then focused back on the ceiling, "I had the _dream _again."

"Ambushed dream?"

I shook my head, "No. This time it was in the hospital room."

He looked at me then back at Inuyasha, "Yes, I remember that day."

"Why did Mojito and yourself leave without a word?"

He stood and straightened his uniform, "Mojito knew the consequences of the mission you were assigned to."

I was confused, "What now?"

"Mojito didn't want to communicate with you in the state you where in. He decided to leave and wait for you to return home."

I became very angry, "Why?"

"Because the woman he loved and planned to marry was lying in a hospital bed _almost _dead," he glanced down on me.

"Oh," my reply was short.

"I need to talk to you about this," he pointed to Inuyasha, " and the reason you couldn't kill him."

"He's a han... _half-demon_," I spoke quietly.

"That means," he paused, eyes wide.

"That means he is very hard to take down with gun fire. He healed as quickly as I shot him."

The Commander sighed. He closed his eyes and moved to the door.

"Higurashi," he stopped.

"Sir?"

"Keep and eye on him for me," with that he left.

"Yes, sir." I fell back on the couch and squirmed.

_Why me?_

* * *

Night came quickly for me since the Commander left. I opened the window to the small room, and let the cool air flood in. It was wonderful. I could feel it whip through my hair. I stared at the moon for a good few moments before I felt a pair of eyes bore in cranium. I moved back and failed to turn before he spoke.

"Get me out of these bindings wench," his voice fierce.

"No."

"What? Bitch, do as I command," he snarled.

"Oswari," I giggled.

I heard a loud _thump. _I spun around to see the chains snapped and Inuyasha plastered against the container.

_What the hell happened to him?_

"Damn it!" He cursed.

I moved closer, "What did you do?"

"What did I do?! Bitch you sat me into the container wall!" He tried to get up.

"Oswari," I repeated.

Again he fell into the wall.

"Oh wow," I was amused.

"Stop it wench!"

I giggled and stood back up, "Okay."

He stood and crossed his arms, "Stupid bitch."

"Oswair."

He hit the wall once again. I couldn't help but giggle at his reactions. Why was he being such an inconsiderate jerk?

_Because I want him dead._

I laughed a little. Oh yeah. I stopped for a second before I realized that every time I say _oswari, _he falls. I gave a curious smile and turned to the target I so hopefully wanted destroyed. I put my face close to the plastic, since he yet to stand after the third _oswari. _He turned with a faint look of embarrassment written on his face. I tapped against the surface with my fore-finger. He slowly, but surely, looked in my direction.

"What? Wanna _sit _me again like a little puppy?"

I shook my head, "No. More like an irritated, grumpy dog," my head fumed.

"Feh," was his only reply.

I stood and sat on the couch, "Why is it that when I say osw..." I stopped, "when I say _it_ you fall into the ground?"

He sat up and crossed his arms, "It's a long story. Anyways; what does it matter to you human?"

"You're half human too baka," I stated.

"Keh," he looked away, once again.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"No!" he snapped.

"I'll say it, I swear I will," I threatened.

He backed up, "I was cursed by my.... by an old hag. She put this damn rosary around my neck."

"So there subjugation beads?"

His voice was gruff, "Heard of 'em eh?"

I nodded, "Why did she curse you? This old hag of yours? Was she a lover?"

He nearly chocked, "WHAT?"

I shrugged.

"No, she was the sister of my lov.... ex-girlfriend," he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"Do you always pry you ass-wipe?"

I had about enough, "Oswari!"

He hit the wall once again. This was getting fun.

"She died alright? She was killed by a man seven years ago," he put his hands behind his head.

"Sorry about that," I shook. "You already know about my ex... fiancee," I murmured.

"Yeah," he grew silent.

I rested back on the couch before he startled me. I moved away from him and glared into his amber orbs. I wasn't afraid of him, but of what he could do.

_It's different, okay?_

"How in the hell could you ever imply that I was working with the sick bastard that killed Kikyo?!" He shook the container.

"What now?" I moved closer.

"Naraku Onigumo is the bastard that killed Kikyo seven years ago you stupid bitch," he cracked the surface.

* * *

_Inuyasha! Stay away from him!" Kikyo took off in a fit of rage as Naraku closed in on Inuyasha and his partner._

_"No! Kikyo run!" Inuyasha lunged for her._

_He caught her by the arm and pulled her into his chest. The small petite woman trembled against his toned body. He hugged her close. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but it wouldn't be and she knew it. Hell, he knew it too, but he was trying to convince himself that it was a dream, no, a _nightmare. _Inuyasha pushed Kikyo into the nearest, dark corner. _

_"Stay," he barked._

_She was terrified. No way in hell was she going to lose the only man she loved. She was after all, his girlfriend. She pulled a small rifle from her purse and stalked out of the darkness. She coward behind the cars in the massive parking garage. Inuyasha's partner, Miroku, stood next to him in a stance. She aimed the gun at the man sulking towards them. His e__yes ablaze and hair matted into a huge knot. _

_"Naraku," the man's name fell from Inuyasha's tongue like venom._

_"Nice to see you Inuyasha," Naraku used a sarcastic tone in his voice._

_"What do you want?" Miroku hissed. _

_Naraku glared at the monk that stood next to Inuyasha, "Live together, die together right?"_

_Inuyasha and Miroku nodded, "Brothers do that sort of thing."_

_Inuyasha turned. Miroku never spoke of them as brothers, but he was glad he did. Damn, Miroku beat Sesshomaru by a lot then. He glanced back in the direction of Naraku. He could tell his eyes where on another target. _

Kikyo.

_Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo fire the gun at Naraku. The man hissed in pain, but the bullet fell out of his head wound and landed swiftly on the ground with a _ting_. Naraku laughed and Kikyo gasped. The man wasted no time. Inuyasha lunged to protect his lover, but before he had a chance to defend her, Naraku plastered her with a .45 caliber handgun. Inuyasha's face soured as it all happened in slow motion. Kikyo's ebony hair rounded her well figured body and her arms flared out as her chest flared forward. The wound punctured her left breast and she fell. Her eyes where wide open as Inuyasha caught her. She was cold, and he knew she was leaving him._

_"I'm sorry love," she whispered._

_"No, I'm sorry," Inuyasha hissed as he hid his pain._

_Naraku laughed as he fled from the scene. Miroku rushing to Inuyasha. Kikyo smiled and took his hand._

_"You have to live on Inuyasha," her body heaved as she took short, ragged breaths._

_Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kikyo silenced him with a chaste kiss. Her eyes closed as a smile slid upon her face._

_"I love you Inu..." the rest died on her lips._

* * *

"How was I suppose to know?"

_Don't let him get to you Higurashi._

"Let me out of this so I can rip you to shreds for ever implying such an inconsiderate thing," he snapped.

I could tell he wasn't kidding.

_Damn it! do something Kagome!_

I made my way around the room and opened the drawer. A handgun rested in the pocket.

_Yeah, that'll help me._

I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

"Stupid wench," his breath hot on my neck. "I'm not so easily contained."

His lips found my neck a kiss was placed in that spot.

"Damn you," I hissed as I melted under the touch.

"You're so easy," he snickered.

I caught my senses and flipped the bastard over me, "No, I'm not so _easily_ _fooled_."

He glared at me before the door opened startling us both.

* * *

Review this chapter. I actually am interested in this story. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter soon.


	3. Miroku

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

Previously on **Good Eye Sniper**

_"Stupid wench," his breath hot on my neck. "I'm not so easily contained."_

_His lips found my neck a kiss was placed in that spot._

_"Damn you," I hissed as I melted under the touch._

_"You're so easy," he snickered._

_I caught my senses and flipped the bastard over me, "No, I'm not so easily fooled."_

_He glared at me before the door opened startling us both._

* * *

"Just what in the hell is going on Higurashi?"

_Well, damn._

Inuyasha lay before me as I stared at the Commander.

"Nothing sir," I couldn't find the words to say.

"What is the demon doing out of his restrains?" His voice was calm and collected.

"Inuyasha is a _half-_demon, and I really don't know how he got out. One minute I'm standing here and the next...."

"Hold it right there," Inuyasha had cut me short. Pulling himself off the floor, he continued, "that dumb bitch sat me until the wall of my so called _retainment _broke."

I glared at the man before me.

_Thanks for ratting me out you jerk._

"I can explain. You see..."

"Enough."

_I can't even finish a damn sentence!_

"If you can't handle this one man," he glanced from Inuyasha to me, "after handling over ten youkai in Tokyo, I dunno how I'm going to replace you."

I moved back in horror.

_Replace me?_

Inuyasha scoffed, "No one can handle me. You better start looking human."

"I told you already, you're half-human too. Baka," I crossed my arms.

"Higurashi,"

"How are you going to replace me? I've killed over a thousand youkai, saved over a thousand lives, fought countless men in war, and over stood any sniper with in Tokyo's country limits! There is no one to replace me, if so you would of found one when I was injured after the Tropical Forest incident in America."

The Commander stared at me for sometime. I figured I had screwed up.

"Sounds like someone is bragging to me," Inuyasha snickered.

"No," we looked at the man by the door, "she's right. Kagome is one, NO, she _is _the Top Notch CIA in the OCC Operation. Kagome has beaten the best and succeeded in more than I have in my life. She has been my most trusted companion. I can't replace her, and I won't."

I felt the slightest tint of pink spread across my cheeks.

_I guess I did brag just a bit._

Inuyasha held a hint of irritation in his voice, "Enough about this brute of a woman," he turned to the Commander, "what is the shit about me helping out Naraku?"

The Commander looked rather stumped, "You're not in alliance with Naraku Onigumo?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha had snapped.

"I refuse to believe that," I objected.

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said woman," he glared and flexed his claws, "but why did you say it?"

I moved closer to him, "I don't know, but something in my gut tells me that you're evil."

He grabbed me by the throat and flung me against the wall. The Commander darted for me, but Inuyasha slammed him across the room and against the door. I could feel his hot breath flow against my face.

_You're in serious need of a breath mint._

He moved about nose length, and I could hear a deep growl vibrate through his body. I refuse to let this _hanyou_ beat me. I awaited for him to strike, but he only spoke vile words to me.

"You _don't _know me bitch, so how can you judge me?"

I said nothing. His claws dug into my neck and I felt the sting of flesh rip beneath his sharp objects. I swallowed the best I could, trying desprately not to choke.

I _wouldn't _let this man get the best of me. Oh, _hell _no.

"Pu..t me... do..wn.. In...u..yasha!" I breathed out.

His grip on tightening, "Why? So you can try to kill me again? You already failed, so why do you keep trying?"

About this point, I had lost it. I used all the strength I had in my lower body to kick myself off the wall and into his crotch. He howled in pain, but relunctantly let me go. He grabbed his abused area and fell to the floor. I jumped over his crumpled body towards the fallen Commander. I pulled his from the floor only to find him unconscious.

_Oh hell._

I pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and ordered an AID, and the Elite Force, to make there way to the Left Wing at once. Before Inuyasha could refrain from his agonizing pain, the Elite Force had him pinned to the floor once again.

"All to familiar," he sneered.

They, again, darted him until he was unconscious. I let the AIDs take the Commander to the Infirmary. One AID knelt down to check my puncture wounds. I told her I was fine, but she insisted on cleaning the areas and bandaging them. There was little I could, considering I was recovering from a twisted ankle. I looked down to notice that I had forgotten about my ankle. Hell, I kicked off a wall to knee that bastard in his groin. I grinned.

_Serves you right._

I stood. No pain shot through me. I guess those shots really did it for me. I thanked the woman who had helped me and waited for the Chief of the Elite Force to tell me what they planned on doing with the silver haired man.

"Higurashi-sama, we would like to inform you that Inuyasha will be kept in the West Wing in Cell B-2. The security shall with hold any, or if any, intruders," a tall man with olive, green hair bowed and walked past me.

"Thank you," I spoke.

He turned and nodded.

I felt like an idiot. I sighed and made my way to my Quarters.

* * *

I snatched open a bag of chips as I flung my body onto my bed. The East Wing was the only place they allowed the soldiers Quarters to remain. I quite enjoyed this small fact and settled deep with in the covers. I was off duty for the next few days, so I had better enjoy it. I felt the feeling of sleep demand control of my body, but I fought to remain awake. I had slept a good bit in the past day and I was not ready to sleep again for at least a few more hours. I stood up, placed the un-eaten bag of chips down and made my way to the steel door blocking my way to the main hall.

_Guess I could go see the Commander._

I pulled a pair of boots on and pushed the heavy, gray door open. I glanced from the left to the right before I stalked down the hall and into the bridge connecting the East and West together. I walked about with my eyes glued to the floor below me. I know these halls like the back of my hand, and I knew exactly where I was going. Then again; I looked up and I some how managed to find my way to the West Wing Cells. I swallowed hard before treading into the Section marked _B. _Many men guarded the cells and watched as I walked the halls.

I heard a deep growl, followed by pounding, penetrate the silent halls. I wove around and around walls until I came to cell B-2. The two men guarding the cell stepped aside and let me by. I peered inside the small, glass, boxed window and saw a very irritated Inuyasha pounding his fists against the wall. I stifled a giggle while he practically beat himself senseless.

_He barely had sense to begin with._

I almost forgot that he was half-demon and could sense people. He snapped his head around to face me. I lost my breath for a slight moment. He lunged at the door causing me to jump back into the arms of the guard. He paused and held a gaze with me. It was the man from before.

"Higurashi-sama, it's not safe here for you. You need to return to the West Wings main hallway."

I nodded my head and glanced back to see Inuyasha peering at me through the glass. I gave him a _go to hell _look and made my way back around the maze. Coming upon the main hallway, I turned to the Infirmary. I was way more than that the Commander was no longer there. A by-passing AID caught my attention.

"Excuse me,"

The AID saluted me, "Yes, Higurashi-sama?"

I pulled his arm down, "Where is the Commander?"

"He was escorted back to his room Miss. I assumed he was feeling well. He was more than obliged to leave."

"Thank you," I gave him a nod.

He saluted me and walked off.

_I hate when they do that._

* * *

"What exactly is it you want?"

_What was that?_

My ears caught the sound of male voices talking just below the stair well I happened to be walking down. I stopped the clattering of my feet against the metal and tip-toed down the rest. I heard a door shut lightly and I took this as my queue to eavesdrop. If I wasn't mistaken, that was the Commanders voice.

_But who is the other guy?_

I peered silently around the corner to see the two men. I noticed the Commander back turned towards me, but the other male was turned to the side. I noticed he was disguised as one of our fellow men.

_That's original._

The man had black pieces of hair hanging out of the helmet perched on his head. I was anxious for him to take the damn thing off. I noticed he had a scar on his right hand as he took the white gloves from his slender fingers.

"I want what you captured," he spoke.

"You mean the half-demon?"

"Yes," he went to remove the helmet.

_Go ahead._

The black object fell from his hands. He had piercing, purple orbs that complimented his tan features. His hair fell down his shoulders ina massive wave. I noticed he was toned and gorgeous.

_Nice, but what does he want with Inuyasha?_

"He is working for Naraku, we have to keep him here," the Commander said.

"No! Inuyasha has nothing to do with Onigumo," the man barked.

"Impossible,"

"How is that so impossible? Did you know that Inuyasha's girlfriend was killed by Naraku? The bastard tried to kill us after a drug bust in Tokyo. He had set up a deal that screwed up Kikyo's cousin. Naraku had planned it in order to kill Inuyasha. He had been after Kikyo for years. Don't you get it? Inuyasha has been set up once again."

The Commander sighed, "There is no proof. We got a call from an anonymous caller stating that Inuyasha could be found in the Kyto building in Central Tokyo. I sent the strongest member of the CIA, my most worthy sniper, to kill him."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was a lot more powerful than we imagined," he ran his hand through his gray hair.

I nodded.

_Yeah, a lot stronger._

"Who are you anyway?"

The man craned his neck to the left. _Pop. _"The names Miroku. That's all you need to know."

The Commander sighed, "We need proof of this Inuyasha character before we make any sudden actions."

I leaned against the wall. This wasn't good. I just know it's not gonna go as we planned.

* * *

I made sure to be extra quiet as I crept back to the cold, metal stairs. Climbing them slowly, I failed to realize someone was behind me. I made it to my room only to be caught by a strong hand. The intruder placed a callousedhand over my mouth. I felt a cool breeze blow against my neck causing goosebumps to appear.

"Open the door," I regonized the voice.

_The Miroku guy?_

I did as I was told. Once inside my Quarters, he released me shoving me onto my bed. I lay crumbled against the covers. I knew I had a handgun hidden under the pillow. I sat up to stare at the man. He was even more gorgeous up close. I smirked.

"What am I any use to you, _Miroku_?"

He glared at me, "Your Commander is not comprehending any of my commands."

I let a laugh escape my lips, "No shit. We're in control of the OCC Operation. Inuyasha is a _prisoner. _We captured him. What else is there for you to understand?"

"He is not in alliance with Naraku Onigumo," he folded his arms across his chest.

I could see the small sweat droplets fall down his face. He reminded me of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just plain sexy.

_Stop that thinking Higurashi._

"Who are you?"

I looked up, "The names Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

I nodded.

"I heard about you. I guess you're the one that dim-wit was talking about?"

I again nodded, "Yes. Your point is?"

"No point," he turned around to grab the chips I opened earlier, "but help me get Inuyasha out of here."

I stood, "Uh... Nah."

He grabbed me by the neck, "Uh... Yeah."

I pushed him away, yet he grabbed me once again forcing me on the bed. He ran his hands against my sides and placed his lips against mine in a hard kiss. He pushed my legs apart and hummed against me. I squirmed until my head was red with anger. I kicked him the way I did Inuyasha. He fell to the floor.

"Don't you _ever _do that again," I wiped my mouth and fixed my clothes.

"I don't normally do that," he confessed.

"You lie," I spat.

"No," he stood grabbing the bed for support.

"Then what do you normally do?"

He gasped for breath, "I'm a pervert yes, but not the type to rape girls. For that I am sincerely sorry for forcing myself on you."

I snapped, "Whatever, get out."

He took my hands in his, "Please Kagome. Inuyasha is innocent. I need to get him out of here. If Naraku knows he's here, even though he set him up, it could cause great damage to this Base and everyone in it."

He was pleading, "I can't help you, but for some reason, I feel I believe you," I shook my head. "I have to protect this Base, but if I go to lengths to help you kiddnap Inuyasha from the West Wing, I could be killed."

He removed his hands, "I'll be more that happy to protect you from anyone, in fact," he paused, "Inuyasha would too. I talked to him before I escorted the Commander back to the room. He has feelings for you. He just hates you for it."

I smiled, "Well, I hate him as well."

I turned to make my way to the bed. I was not going to help, but something inside me made me want to help.

_Damn it._

I gazed at the ceiling_, _"Well, hell Miroku."

He smiled, "Is there anything we can do?"

I shook my head, "I'm not going to don't ask me again."

He grabbed my wrist, "Come on."

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

I saw two silver ears pop up from the small window. I told the guards to let us in. I would return shortly through the door. The guards bowed and, since Mirokuwas still dressed as a guard, they reluctantly let us in. I shut the small window frame and turned to Inuyasha. I was immediately was thrown against the wall. Miroku grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku away and watched me stand. I clutched my sides from the impact. I stood smirking.

"That the best you got bastard?"

He snatched my hair into his clawed hands and tossed me on the bed, "No."

I laughed, "You're pathetic. Why are we here Miroku?"

Inuyasha glared at his somewhat friend, "Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and took the helmet off, "Long time no see Inu."

Inuyasha smiled with a fang over-lapping his bottom lip.

I stood, "Answer me."

Miroku nodded, "You have to help me."

I shook my head, "No." I started for the door.

"I'm begging you. What do we have to do to make the Commander and _you _realize he is not _GUILTY_?"

I shrugged, "I don't care, but I don't believe you."

"Liar," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you say half-demon?" I questioned.

"I can smell it all over you. You're lying," Inuyasha smirked.

I had my body turned towards the door. I didn't want to make eye contact. I reached for the door, but Inuyasha's clawed hands wrapped around my wrist. I could feel the light pressure he was applying, not enough to hurt, but enough for me to want to move away. I turned slightly, my bangs covered my eyes.

"Let go Inu," I was cut short, yet again.

"You're stubborn, out of order, a pathological liar, and whiny. I can't stand your scent. You make me sick. You're up tight. I just can't stand to look at you," he spoke.

I glared at him through misty eyes.

"But you affect me. I can remember when Mojito gave me a film of you're arrival home from the hospital. He was over joyed. I would watch the tape over and _over. _However; he never realized that I was in love with you. I couldn't get you out of my mind, my heart or my soul. I wanted to meet you in person, but once Mojito was..." he let go of my wrist, "was killed, I gave up."

He flung around and puched the wall, "I don't want to love you. I don't want to see you everytime I close my eyes. I want to kill you and get rid of that wonderful smell you have. I just don't want you. I want you dead," he glared.

Miroku looked awe struck, "You are in love with her?"

I leaned against the door, "No."

Inuyasha stood, "Yes."

I turned, "Let's go."

"You can't hide your feelings from me," Inuyasha growled.

"I can damn try," I muttered.

I opened the door and walked out. I stopped to listen to what they were saying. I wanted to know why my feelings where controlling me.

_Damn hanyou._

"You can't do this Inuyasha. She's a human with strong emotions. She's about as strong as you. If you claim to love this woman, then what will happen to you?"

"You can't help who your demon side demands as a mate. Her scent is intoxicating. She has this move about her. The way she talks to me, the way she looks at me," I heard a pause, "the way she _tries _to whoop my ass."

I snickered. _Tries?_

Mirokupipped up, "She's a CIA sniper Inuyasha."

"All the more I am attracted to her," I heard a pound.

_He hit the wall again._

"I don't want to feel this way about her Miroku. I just want to see her blood on the floor. I want to bury her in a pile of rubbish. I want..."

"What about Kikyo?"

I gasped.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Didn't you say she was your chosen mate?"

"No," he paused, "no. She was not my chosen mate. I never said that Miroku."

The sound of a squeak sounded, "I don't know Inuyasha. Kagome has potential, but she's far more complicated than you."

Inuyasha snorted, "You touched her didn't you?"

"No," I could practically see him smile, "I kissed her."

I heard Inuyasha huff and Miroku scream.

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry! She's irresistible!"

"Damn pervert," Inuyasha muttured.

"So, you're serious about Kagome?"

"I don't want to be," Inuyasha sighed, "but yes."

I felt that tint of pink flood my face again.

"Then we have to make them see your innocent," Miroku said.

"How? They don't _know _me. I can't say, 'Yeah, I'm not in alliance with Naraku. He killed Kikyo seven years ago, and I have been trying to kill him ever since". It's corny Miroku. They'll never believe me," I heard the squeak again.

"I guess we have to give it time," Miroku said.

"We're running out of time," Inuyasha replied.

I heard Miroku bid him goodnight. I wanted to know what he meant, but I was out of luck. I dodged the opening door, and Miroku filed out. He looked around and walked away. I followed quietly.

_I'll find out one way or the other._


	4. Hate

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

Previously on **GOOD EYE SNIPER**

_"So, you're serious about Kagome?"_

_"I don't want to be," Inuyasha sighed, "but yes."_

_I felt that tint of pink flood my face again._

_"Then we have to make them see your innocent," Miroku said._

_"How? They don't know me. I can't say, 'Yeah, I'm not in alliance with Naraku. He killed Kikyo seven years ago, and I have been trying to kill him ever since'. It's corny Miroku. They'll never believe me," I heard the squeak again._

_"I guess we have to give it time," Miroku said._

_"We're running out of time," Inuyasha replied._

_I heard Miroku bid him goodnight. I wanted to know what he meant, but I was out of luck. I dodged the opening door, and Miroku filed out. He looked around and walked away. I followed quietly._

_I'll find out one way or the other._

* * *

Miroku Cris-crossed all over the West Wing. I thought he would never slow down. I was nearly at the edge of breaking down and yelling for him to pick a room and reside there, but once he finally stopped and opened a door, I was relieved. Reaching for the door knob, I was shocked when it opened and Miroku pulled me in.

"Following me _Higurashi_?"

I laughed, "Just so you stay outta trouble goof."

He smirked, "Well, fine then. What is it you need?"

I studied the room he chose.

_The library?_

I gazed at the walls filled with bookshelves. I traced each row with my fingers. Miroku's eyes bore into my cranium.

"Yes?"

"How is it that you amaze me?"

I shrugged, "I have that effect on people."

His laugh vibrated through the room, "Ah, a great sense of humor."

Smiling, I turned to him, "How am I mate for Inuyasha?"

Miroku's eyes widen a bit before he claimed he had to leave.

"No," I caught his arm, "I want to know."

"Why ask such a silly question?" He gulped.

"I, uh... Overheard?"

"Eavesdropped?"

I nodded in shame.

"Well, Inuyasha is a half-demon, as you already know, and he has to find a mate. A mate is a long-term relationship, beyond marriage. It's a bond between demon and mate. Once the two, as you say, sleep together, their bond is sealed and they are forever. No _divorce, _or leaving one for someone else, it is sacred and eternal."

My mouth fell, "Eternal? So, how is sex a bond?"

He smirked, "I forgot something huh? Once the two have sex, the demon buries his fangs in the nape of his chosen mate's neck and _marks_ her. It's a way of telling other demons the mate is already combined with another demon."

I smiled, "It's romantic in a way."

"Yes, that it is," he sat down at a nearby table, "no matter what, mates always find their way to one another, without realizing it."

I grabbed a book and sat by him. Awkwardness filled the air. I opened the book to study the contents inside.

_A mate? That's beyond anything I have ever encountered. _

I looked sluggishly into Miroku's eyes. I could tell he was tired as well. Bag circled his eyes. I took his hand and led him to the door. Placing my had on the knob, Miroku placed his over mine. My eyes averted to his, and I smiled.

"You remind me so much of Kikyo," he confessed.

"What now?" I looked confused.

"Kikyo was Inuyasha's lover, so he told you, and I swore she was his chosen mate. They did everything together. No doubt he loved her more than life, but when he looks at you, I see love greater than anything I could ever imagine," Miroku opened the closed door to walk us out.

"But if this Kikyo girl was his lover, why didn't he mate with her?"

Miroku shrugged, "No telling, but Higurashi," he turned to me, "everything happens for a reason."

I nodded, "Of course Miroku."

_How is it that he chose me?_

"Kikyo was an amazing woman, full of life and joy. She did everything in her power to protect Inuyasha and myself," his eyes glazed over.

"She was kine to you, was she not?"

He nodded, "My beloved cousin. She was more so a sister to me."

He walked me to my Quarters, "Higurashi, just know that Inuyasha isn't a liar, a fraud or a bad guy. Believe it or not, he is full of love. Once Kikyo died, he lost a little of himself, but once Mojito graced him with knowledge of you, something inside of him just clicked. He ranted on about you forever. Then one day," he paused, "Mojito no longer lived among us and he knew you where hurting. He didn't want to love you. Mojito would of been heart-broken upon news of his half-brother loving the woman he was going to marry."

I gulped, "I never knew."

"And so it was to be that way," Miroku looked at me, "don't fear Inuyasha."

I laughed, "I fear nothing but fear itself."

He smiled, "Good."

He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Remember my words."

With that, he was gone. I opened the door and fell to my bed. I waited for sleep to take over as his words filled my head.

* * *

_Fingers groped my sides as my hips bucked for the touch. A hand grasped my ass as words filled my ears. I moaned into the kisses planted on my neck and my lips. I rocked against his throbbing erection and his hips against my wet thighs. I waited and desired for his touch against my naked body. Just to feel his breath against my chest and his hands against my flesh tore at me like a raging bull. Fangs grazed my heated neck._

_"Tell me what you desire," a gruff voice spoke._

_"You," I moaned, "I desire you."_

_His hands lifted me to his lips. His tongue circling my breast and down my body. Wet kisses trailed across my stomach to my thighs. I bucked my hips as his mouth played a delicate game of hide-n-seek with my wet body. I could feel the throbbing erection on my foot. I played a little game of my own. Wrapping my toes around his erection, I moved them up and down. A growl escaped his lips, and the vibration tickled me._

_"Don't do that love," his lips mumbled._

_I sighed into his touch, yet still kept my game alive._

_"That's it," he flung my hips down and buried his erection deep within my thighs._

_I bucked up as the collision erupted with a scream of pleasure. I gripped his hip bones to pull him deeper within me. I felt his hot body filled me to the brim. I tried to muffle my screams, but he leaned in to me._

_"Let me hear you say it," he demanded._

_"Say what?" I moaned._

_"Say you want me, you want this," he slammed into me to get his point across._

_I screamed, "I want it!" _

_I moved against him, before I could scream again, he lifted my hips up to slam into me until my breath was knocked out of me. I felt his body connect with mine. Heat flared between us, and I felt the sweat build up on us. I scraped my nails down his back as he moaned into my neck. He set me down to flip me over. I felt him bury himself deeper. My body raked with pleasure._

_"Tell me Higurashi," he growled speeding up._

_"I _want_it Inuyasha!" I screamed._

_With that, he dung his fangs into my neck, adding to my delighted scream._

_

* * *

_

I flung the covers up as my body raked. I had sweat pouring down my forehead.

_It was a dream?_

I felt my body for my clothes. They remained the way I had left them. My body was heated by the delicious dream. I licked my lips.

_Oh no._

I pushed my feet over the left side of my bed and moved to the center of the room. Water was exactly what I needed at this point in time. I reached for the content glass of water in the fridge. My slender fingers gripped the cold glass. I felt the contents slowly glide freely down my throat. It felt great. I set the empty glass down and made my way to the shower. I turned the cold handle all the way to the left. The shower head spurted a bit before the water made its way out. I took off the clothes I had dressed in the night before, and I crawled into the cold water. I shivered a bit, but the heat slowly drained of my wet body. I felt steamy and dirty. Like the dream was suppose to occur. I leaned against the wall and washed every crook and cranny of my figure. I made sure to get the non existent hanyou sweat off of me, even the non existent sex smell.

_Non existent.... is that really what I want it to be?_

I shook the thought from my mind and continued to wash my body. I finished my hair in a quick manner. I dashed out of the shower, wrapping only a towel around me, and quickly dressed myself. Even on a vacation, I was still in Military Mode. I flung a tee-shirt that barely hugged my chest and a pair of jeans that barely flared at the ankles. I threw on some tennis shoes. Checking out myself in the full-length mirror, I noticed my hair was wet and messy. I tried to blow-dry it, but to no avail.

_Screw it._

I threw my head back and tied the tangled mess into a bun.

A _messy _bun. I glanced at the blinking clock on my bed-side table. My head spun.

_It's 5:45 AM Higurashi, why are you awake?_

_I _want _it Inuyasha!_

_Oh right._

Ugh, I fell to the bed. Life was getting rather complicated. I have destroyed thousands of youkai, saved countless lives and took out various demon villages. I am devoted as a Sniper, and I have received numerous appriciations to many people across the U.S. Why is this one man ruining all I have done to make it this far?

_A mate my ass. Who does he think he is?_

Mojito's half-brother.

Curse that vile half-demon. I tossed my pillow across the room. Maybe Miroku was up to talking some more. I opened the door to reveal a very empty hallway. I studied the black linings of the brown halls. It was so bleak, how come I never noticed it before? I shrugged it off. Miroku's room was somewhere in the West Wing. I'm sure of it. I dodged the on-coming guards and ducked into a unlocked room. I turned to find Miroku in an odd position.

_Eww, what the hell?_

"Yes, Miroku. Oh.... GOD!"

"Don't move your hips, I'll cum darling."

"Just a little..... shit.... YES!"

"Want it deeper? Huh? You want to feel me in your stomach?"

"Like that!"

"Hell yeah! Just like that ba...."

Horror filled my eyes. I became immobilized. I reached for the door, but I had drawn his attention.

"K..Kagome?"

I turned my eyes to the wall, "Eh, hey Miroku."

"Who is she?" A woman asked.

"Ugh, shit," Miroku got up, not even caring his erection was still showing.

The woman threw him a pillow, "Miroku?"

I blushed, "This is awkward."

"No kidding," the woman stood, wrapping a sheet around her, "now, who are you?"

My words slurred, "Higome," I hit myself in the forehead, "Higurashi, Kagome. Sniper of the OCC Operation."

The woman smiled, "Sango Hoshi, Miroku's wife."

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about walking in on you, but I had to sneek past the guards on this floor. Exactly how did you manage?"

Sango smiled, "Well, Miroku had me hide out in this room since we both snuck past to see Inuyasha. I was told not to move out of this room. I waited, and he came back just before midnight last night."

I nodded, "Of course, he was explaining demon mates to me."

"He told me," Sango glanced at her trembling husband, "but I thought he was off groping women."

I laughed, "So it seems."

Miroku chimed in, "Not to be anti-social," Miroku glanced from me to Sango, "but we were kinda trying to have sex. I haven't been intimate with Sango since we arrived."

I nodded, "Of course, I'll be on my way. Nice to meet you Sango. I have to say, it was a lot nicer than how I met Miroku."

Miroku gulped and Sango hit him.

"Nice to meet you as well," Sango replied as Miroku hit the floor.

I closed the door and sighed.

_That was very disturbing._

I shuddered off the image.

* * *

I found myself guide my way to the West Wing Cells.

_No matter what, mates find their way to one another, without realizing it._

I shook it off and walked past the guards. I didn't have to explain myself to them. I demanded the cell open. They did as told and let me in. Before I walked by the guard slipped me a gun.

"That won't help with this one," I said.

"No, but just so you're safe," the olive haired man from before.

I smiled and took the gun, "Okay, thank you."

He winked and let me through. I slid the gun in the back of my jeans and covered it with my tee. I saw Inuyasha sitting restlessly on the futon he called a bed. I walked to the window and sighed.

"Are you just gonna sulk around forever?" I asked.

"Feh,"

"That doesn't answer my question," I turned to him.

"Bitch leave me be," he laid down and stuck his hands behind his head.

"Bastard," I sat down on the bed as well.

"Get off wench," he tried to kick me off, but I pushed him away.

"Stop," he picked me up and tossed me on the floor.

I got up and kicked him in the side, "Dumb-ass."

Inuyasha grunted, but gripped my arm hurling me onto the bed. My head hit the back wall and I sighed. The gun fell on to the bed, and it would lay forgotten.

"Here we go," I shot up attacking Inuyasha into the floor.

He easily pushed me off and sent a kick against my legs. I hit the floor. I jumped back up and flared my arms out. He went flying into the door. I heard knocking.

"Is everything okay Higurashi?"

I laughed, "But of course!"

"Very well," the man was gone.

"You're lucky," Inuyasha smiled.

"Why? Cause a guard inturrupted me beating your ass?"

Inuyasha smirked, "No, because I was close to beating _your _ass my love."

I shivered, "Really now?"

I didn't realize how close we had gotten to one another, but when I opened my eyes, I was nose to nose with Inuyasha. I could feel his breath fall across my lips. I wasn't going to give him the sastifation he wanted.

"You think you're so much better than me because you're half-_demon,_" I sneered.

_Half-Demon._

"How come you never call me a hanyou?"

I laughed, "Because you are a half-demon. I use the term hanyou only when I feel the need to piss you off."

"Well, why not then?"

I shrugged, "Being a half-demon doesn't mean you can treat me like shit."

Inuyasha grunted, "So what? I should just start being nice to you? Bow down to you? Let you walk across me like the scum you think I am?"

I _was_ angry, "Damn you." I rolled my chocolate orbs and grunted.

"That was un-lady like, Higurashi," he grinned.

"You're point is?" I laughed, "As if you didn't already know, I'm not like the other woman you meet. I'm a lot different. I choose to be a strong_, independent_, woman. I like the feeling of knowing no man can trample across me. Being a sniper for the OCC Military Operations, consume me. I know who I am and exactly what I want."

Inuyasha stepped closer to me as if to touch me, "You're exactly what you say you are wench."

Throwing that in there seemed to ruin my moment, "You're an ass."

His laugh surrounded me, "That I am, but you're a bitch."

"No," I smirked, "I'm the bitch."

I felt his arms wrap around me, "I don't want to love you Kagome."

My name rolled off his lips, "What?"

Grinning he continued, "I _don't _want to love you, but I _can't _help it. Seeing you after all these years, just opens a part of me I wanted to stay hidden. I hate you, you know that right?"

I smiled, "I hate you as well."

"I can't stand you, I _despise _you."

"I _loath _you. Everything about you makes me sick," I mumbled.

Every word we spoke, brought us closer, "I hate the way you smile."

_Closer._

"I hate the way you laugh."

_Closer._

"I hate the way you smell."

_Closer._

"I hate that I love you," he mumbled and crashed his lips to mine.

I lost my breath. I cursed against his lips. I _gave _in. I let the heat wash over me. I let the flames of his, what did he call it again? Oh yeah, _hate,_ consumed me. I knew it was over. I was in too deep, and I knew it. I let the feelings wash over me. I tried to register what I was feeling, but once I closed my eyes and let him engulf me, I saw Mojito dead body flash before me. I snapped my eyes open and pushed the half-demon away. I leaned against the wall as terror crossed my features.

"What is it now wench?"

I reached for the door, "I can't stand you," I mumbled.

"I know," I felt him eyes bore on me, "I hate you as well."

I cursed him.

_Mojito, can't I move on?_

"If you hate me so much, _leave,_" his voice low and cold, " and don't come back, _Higurashi._"

I flung the door open, "Miroku said mates find their way to one another, without realizing it."

He grunted, "What makes you think I'll take you as a mate?"

I looked over my shoulder, my bangs covering my eyes, "I bet."

With that spoken, I left. I didn't turn around, I didn't care I he was in there alone, and I didn't care that I actually have feelings welling up inside me. Feelings of hate, depression, anger, and what was this other feeling?

It couldn't be....

_Love._

_-------------------_

Read and Review.


	5. Love

_I do not own Inuyasha and co. or Once Upon a December lyrics._

Previously on **GOOD EYE SNIPER**

_"What is it now wench?"_

_I reached for the door, "I can't stand you," I mumbled._

_"I know," I felt him eyes bore on me, "I hate you as well."_

_I cursed him._

_Mojito, can't I move on?_

_"If you hate me so much, leave," his voice low and cold, " and don't come back, Higurashi."_

_I flung the door open, "Miroku said mates find their way to one another, without realizing it."_

_He grunted, "What makes you think I'll take you as a mate?"_

_I looked over my shoulder, my bangs covering my eyes, "I bet."_

_With that spoken, I left. I didn't turn around, I didn't care I he was in there alone, and I didn't care that I actually have feelings welling up inside me. Feelings of hate, depression, anger, and what was this other feeling?_

_It couldn't be...._

_Love._

* * *

I wandered aimlessly, so it seemed, out of the West Wing. I needed to pay the Commander a visit. I couldn't think straight. My head was un-screwed, and I knew that maybe, just_ maybe_, I did have feelings for Inuyasha. I couldn't believe my mind was so overcome with emotions that it affected my ability to think. I thought about Mojito and about Inuyasha.

_Mates?_

Becoming a mate is a big, _big_ step in my book.

_Why me? Why now?_

Come to think of it, Mojito wasn't a half-demon. He was human. I'm guessing Inuyasha's mother was both his and Mojito's. In any case, Mojito was human. _That _I am sure of. Never had he talked to me about mating. Maybe that's why he kept Inuyasha away from me. He didn't want me to find out. I never knew. I _never _knew.

I leaned against the wall. My head was spinning. Images, words, people and memories flooded my vision. Mojito once again came to mind. Closing my eyes, I could _see_ his smile. I could _hear_ his laugh. I could _feel_ his hands. I smiled leaning against the wall harder.

* * *

_"Mo... ji...to," I panted. _

_I had lost him on his wild game of TAG. I chased him down the hallway, out the front door, down the steps and across the yard. He had turned the corner to run behind the shed and then, he was gone. I started to walk slowly, knowing at any minute, he'd pop out and attack me. _

_"Kagome," I heard his voice drift out of the trees._

_"Mojito," I mocked._

_I was going to find him, that I was. I pressed my body against the shed wall and waited for him to pop out. The game was getting intense. I hated when he scared me. I scurried around the corner in hopes of scaring Mojito before he got me. No avail. He jumped around the corner catching me in his arms. My scream could be heard across the room. I kicked my legs as he held me by my waist._

_"Let me down!"_

_"Got cha!"_

_I laughed against his toned body. I felt him heave as his chest rose up and down rapidly. I panted as my own heart felt the need to explode. I placed my hand on my chest to insure that my heart wasn't going anywhere. My laugh turned to a soft, giggle fit as hiccups consumed me. Mojito released me, and I slid to the ground. His arms still around my waist. I was turned to his direction as his lips found mine in a heated passion. I melted against him. _

_Nothing was better than this._

_"Nothing can tear us apart," he mumbled against my lips._

_I felt dread pass over me, "Never say never my love."_

_He laughed then planted more kisses upon my waiting lips._

_

* * *

_

I sighed. My lips formed into a smile. Then it hit me, the last moment with Mojito. The _very _last moment.

* * *

_"Beautiful," his words tingled my ears._

_He would lean into me with his arms tucked around my waist. His breath warm on my ears as the words slid off his tongue. His deep voice would send me off the edge and into a pool of pleasure. Mighty strong man for a woman in the CIA. His hands over lapped mine and I could feel the gentle touch his fingers made against my face. _

_"You're beautiful," he again whispered into my ear._

_I could sense the feelings of love swirl over my heart and the feeling of lust sweep my eyes. His eyes, how gorgeous his eyes where. Violet and maroon swirls twirled against his features. His toned skin and that most amazing smile that melted my very soul. The blanket we rested upon shielded us from the tickling grass beneath us. The tree above us, protected us from the sun. It casted a shadow that cooled the scene below._

_Mojito decided to take me on a picnic. The food all prepared by him. Momma would always tell him that a way to a woman's heart, was by cooking food that pleasured her. He took note to that. He made all my favorites. Ramen, pickled eggs, rice balls and sushi. Sushi was a Chinese type food, but when I inserted the raw fish into my mouth, I was won. My heart belonged to him._

_That day was the day I knew that I loved him. I wanted to marry him, but something inside told me no. I tried to resit the voice, but it plauged me. _

_I leaned against him. His voice was soft, and I noticed that I had begun to hum a soft tune that Momma would sing around the house._

_"Hmm, nuh hmm, hmmm nuh, hmm..."_

_"Once upon on a December," he sighed. "I know it all to well."_

_He paused, "Sing it to me Kagome."_

_I gazed up at the sky. The sun shone brightly against the crystal blue sky. His arms embraced me. I closed my eyes as the words flooded my vision. I cleared my voice and started the soft tune._

* * *

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings._

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

Clouds rolled across the sun, shading us from the rays.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

Arms embraced me tighter. The feeling of security covering my body.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart use to know,_

_Once upon a December._

I let my head fall back as his lips pressed against my forehead.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

Love engulfed us. The familiar song still our favorite among the many Momma would sing around the house.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart use to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

He sang the last part along with me.

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_

* * *

_

_His lips curved into a smile, and my heart skipped a beat. The tune was a very special one that Momma would dance around the house to. She first heard the song at a Masquerade Ball when my father had asked her to dance. That was the first time she fell in love and the last time she kissed another man. She would dance with Mojito around the house until she wore out with exhaustion._

_Mojito stood with me and embraced me. I failed to notice the man approach our excluded area. _

_"You're so beautiful,"_

_Mojito pressed his lips to mine, and I felt as if it was a seal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A gun shot fired into the silent air. Birds flew out in every angle from the tree above us. I opened my eyes to see Mojito smile at me. His last words spilled from his mouth._

_"I love you ko..bi..to..." the rest died with him._

_I felt the blood splash against my face. The deep, red liguid sloshed from his body as he fell into my arms. The blood seeped through my clothes, touching my skin. His hair fell against his beautiful face. I was scared, no, I was _terrified. _I gripped his torso, and we slid to the ground. My heart raced rapidly. I couldn't feel his heart-beat. I couldn't see any signs of breathing. I could only smell blood, taste blood, see blood. All I could do was cry. His name found a way through my lips. _

_"Mojito?" I screeched._

_No sound._

_That's when I knew that I would never hear his voice again._

_I would never see those violet eyes ever again._

_My love was _dead_._

_My body shuddered as the man who killed my love laughed and walked away._

_

* * *

_

I fell to the floor. My knees brought up to my chest as I sobbed loudly. I didn't give a rat's ass who heard me. I let my tears flow freely. Even for a woman like me, pain was real. No matter who you are.

Hands gripped my arms, and I was suddenly on my feet.

"Higurashi?"

_Commander?_

He led me into the Office, in which he claimed as his. I didn't realize I was so close to him. The door clicked as I was placed upon a couch. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see the Commander staring at me. I know I was showing weakness, but I couldn't help it. Not this time anyway.

"Mojito?"

_I figured as much._

I nodded. The only thing my body would respond to at the moment.

"It's the past Kagome," he sighed.

I could have smacked him.

"But I do understand."

_No. You really don't._

"Don't you think loosing my wife was hard on me?"

I shook my head.

_I forgot about that._

"You never met her have you?"

I again shook my head.

"She was very special. Forty-eight years of my life, I spent with her," he smiled reaching into the drawer of a table next to him.

He leaned over to me and placed a photo on my lap.

"Rarukia Uchiro," he breathed.

I was in awe. The woman in the photo was simply, _breath taking_.

The photo was taken back and replaced back into the drawer. He rose off the couch and took my hand.

"Try not to think so hard about the past," he hugged me.

_Well, that was unexpected._

"Isn't the future what you've been working so hard for?"

I nodded.

"The look towards the future, Higurashi."

I nodded and left the room. I sighed.

_You should of said something. Anything, but no. You only nodded. _

_Stupid._

* * *

_It hurts._

I grumbled.

_It hurts._

I tried to sit up, but every bone I tried to move cracked.

_Ouch._

I sat up.

_Where am I?_

My eyes adjusted to the dark. I was lying outside of the cell. Inuyasha's cell.

"Ugh," I stood.

_Damn._

I winced as pain flooded through out my legs. I slept outside of Inuyasha cell. No one moved me?

I opened the cell and found him lying with his back against the wall I had just moved away from.

_Wow._

I knelt down next to his sleeping form. His breathing was steady and so calming. I brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

_Beaut...._

He stirred. I moved away quickly.

"Kagome?" A small smile formed along his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. The smile faded.

"What are you doing here, wench?"

Anger took over my once smiling face. My features hardened.

"Honestly, I don't know. You stupid bastard," venom dripped off my tongue.

"Bitch. Get out," he stood.

I opened the cell door. His voice still lingered. How was it I was so into this idiot that shouldn't mean anything to me?

I sighed, "You won't change will you?"

"Not until an ice rink opens in hell," his reply was sarcastic and crude.

"Very well then," I smiled, "same for me."

He grinned, "You love me, Higurashi. You love me, and you know it."

"You're so full of it," I turned," This is reality, get over yourself."

I made my way to leave, but he caught my wrist, "Our feelings will surface. Watch and see."

He kissed me, and I didn't pull back.

_Damn him._

It took a second for me to realize what he was doing. His hands move up my sides and down my back. His fingers lacing into my hair. He gripped my neck pulling me deeper to him. I moaned a little. He smiled. I shook my head free and move against the wall. His face held an arrogant smirk. I glared daggers.

_What an ass._

He moved towards me, and I moved away across the room. Something inside me clawed to be released. It begged for me to fly into his arms.

* * *

_Kiss him Higurashi._

Why should I?

_You love him._

I do not.

_It's been a good while since you met him._

It's been at least a month now.

_It seems longer._

No. It's been a month.

_Why deny it?_

Mojito.

_He loved you enough to let you go._

He died in my arms.

_His soul has rested in peace._

I love him still.

_You love them both._

I can't decide.

_You don't decide._

I just do it.

_Exactly._

I'm Inuyasha's mate.

_Yes, now go to him._

Mojito, can I move on?

_He wants you happy. That's all he has ever wanted._

Thank you.

* * *

I rested my eyes on Inuyasha. He's gorgeous. That is all I could say to myself. I'm his mate.

_His _mate.

I sighed.

I hated the way I was feeling, but Mojito would want me happy.

_But with his half-brother?_

With anyone, correct?

Inuyasha is a prisoner. We took him captive, and he is to stay until the Commander decides again. Miroku? I forgot Sango and him still reside in this facility. What am I to do?

_Tell him._

I took a few steps forward. I didn't look up, I didn't smile, I just moved. I felt my arms shove his toned body against the wall. He hit it hard. I flung my head up.

"You stupid bastard," I snarled. "You're self centered. Hard headed. You act as if no one has feelings. You have no sense of humor. You're full of shit. You make me want to bang my skull against asphalt. I hate the way you look, yet I love that you're half-demon."

His eyes widened.

"You're hard to talk to. You're sarcastic all the time. I seem to be drawn to the fact that I can't stay away from you. Maybe because I'm your mate. I dunno, but I do know that something inside is telling me to come into your arms. I have to say I'm scared, and I _won't _take shit from you. I may love you, but I _will not_ have you walking all over me. I will treat you as you treat me. Got it?"

He tensed, but his eyes spoke. He lifted my hands off of him. He pushed me across the room. I stumbled to the floor. He jerked me up and flung me on the bed.

"Bitch," he smirked.

After that, I was pressed under him in a heated kiss. His arms enveloped around me, kissing every part of my face. I relaxed. I felt so at peace, as if I actually _belonged _in his arms. I let my body do the talking. I ran my hands through his silver hair. The strandes wrapping around my fingers. He kissed my already swollen lips, over and over. The more I moved, the harder he pressed down. I gasped for air as his lips found my neck. I moaned against him.

_It feels too good to be wrong._

He lifted my shirt. I grimaced. I hadn't showered yet. I moved away from him and sighed.

"Let's go," I demanded.

His eyes looked confused. I opened the bathroom door of his small room and smiled.

"Into the shower puppy," I held his gaze.

He lifted off the bed and walked across to me. His lips found mine, and he picked my up carrying me into the bathroom. The water rushed through the shower head. Our clothes lay forgotten on the floor as our body meshed together under the soothing water.

* * *

_Wake up._

What now?

I woke up to see the sun rays shining through the bars on his windows. I noticed my body was wet and my hair was tangled in the body of a man. I looked up to see Inuyasha's face gazing down on me. His eyes so full of lust, mystery and what was this? Love.

I smiled, then I remembered the night before. I gasped and shot up. No one was in the room.

"Their gone Kagome," his voice soft and low.

I gazed at him, "Gone?"

"Yeah, Miroku came in this morning, but he didn't say anything. He actually seemed upset about our situation. Yet, he smiled a little and walked out," he shrugged and stood.

I stood as well and pulled my shirt down. I wasn't naked, and we didn't have sex. Why?

"Why didn't we mate?"

My question shocked him, "What?"

"We didn't mate?"

"No. You have to be willing to," he shrugged.

It's not that I wouldn't like to mate, but I am so relieved to know we didn't. Truth is, I barely remember the shower part of our previous night. Horrible right?

_Really need to lay off the meds Higurashi._

Bite me.

I smiled, "Well, better get to my room."

My waist was entangled by arms, "Nope."

I flared my chest out, "I have to go. I've been here long enough."

He seemed rather upset, but let me go. I wanted to tell him I'd be back, but that wouldn't be such a great idea.

"Last night wasn't a one time thing Inuyasha," I spoke.

"Really now? Then why are you up and leaving now Higurashi?"

I turned, "Because I have work to do."

Snapping was a mistake, "Damn wench!"

I didn't flinch when he grabbed my neck and pushed me in the wall. I made sure to steady my head before it hit the wall. I grinned. My foot became my weapon as I brought it into his side, hard. Howling with pain, he let me go. I bent down.

"Sorry love, but I had to do what I had to do," with that spoken, I kissed him and walked out.

* * *

"Kagome," Miroku bounded towards me.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

I sighed, "What is it first?"

"Can you keep Sango company until I come back tonight?"

I smiled, "Why not."

He bowed slightly, thanking me kindly.

I know I nod a lot, but sometimes, words are very little. I wandered around to Miroku's room and opened the door. Before I could catch a breath, I was kicked into the now closed door.

I pushed off the door with my arms and flexed my legs. It was dark, so I couldn't see. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the arm connected to the hand and flung the body across the room. Flying back at me, I flared my legs and kicked the unknown person down. Arms reached out of the dark and strangled me. I gripped the arms and kneed the body to the floor. My hair was then pulled forcing me to let go. I grabbed the head of the person and crushed it under my arm. Soon I was lying on my back and the person was against me. I kicked them off and flew for the light switch.

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

I rushed to help the young female up. Her eyes full of hate, then decended to worry.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, just a few missing hair I suppose," I grinned, "you fight like a professional."

She smirked, "Being married to Miroku, I have too."

"Are you all right?" I asked worried myself.

"Oh yeah," she stood with a little help and smiled. "I'm so use to having people try to come in that I have readied myself for attack."

"Cause no one knows you're here?"

"Exactly."

We rested against the couch and soon words filled the room. Stories told about how meeting Miroku, chasing Naraku, training for battles, killing youkai, and trying to defend woman from Miroku's wandering hands. Laughing was heard throughout the walls and I knew Sango was a woman of my perspect. I came to respect her, and I enjoyed her company. Soon, the door flew opened with a bang, and Miroku scurried in. Food clamped in his clutches.

"Hungry much?" I questioned.

"He does this weekly," Sango explained.

"Sexual activity makes a man hungry," Miroku grinned.

I smiled, "Of course."

* * *

I wanted to help Miroku, dont' get me wrong, but how was I to help Inuyasha escape without getting my ass assassinated by someone else in the Military? I pondered a moment. A month and a half ago, I was trying to kill the man, and now I'm in love with him.

"Kagome?"

I turned, "Hmm?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and pulled me nearer, "I can't help but for you to know that I love you."

"It's not as soon as you think," I smiled leaning back.

"Really now?"

"Yes, I found myself in love with you before I even realized it."

"Your soul found me. Not by choice, but by fate."

I believed him. Why else would I so soon love a man I never met?

"We have a very unique relationship dear," Inuyasha stated.

"Why?"

"Well, we fight more like enemies than lovers," he explained.

"That's true, but fighting with you makes me happy," my voice serious.

"Why? We beat the hell out of one another."

"That's the fun of it. Yeah, it hurts like hell fire, but damn it's a rush," I clentched my fists.

"If we ever make love," I silenced him.

"_When _we make love," I corrected.

"Okay, _when _we make love, it won't be that rough. Enjoyable kinda rough, but not kicking ass kinda rough."

"I get it. So you'll be more gentle when inside than you are fighting me?"

"Exactly wench."

I elbowed him, "Bastard."

We embrace once again, and my thoughts still on what to do. Daily visits to the West Wing was becoming rather mysterious to the Commander. He would soon have someone following me, and I _wasn't _ready to be caught. I leaned against him. We really do have a very _unique _relationship. That I am sure of, but I swear, one day we will be an equal. Now that's a fact.

* * *

Haha. Chapter five up. Enjoy and Review. Chapter six soon. :)


	6. Escape

_I do not own Inuyasha and Co. This chapter was researched for most of the middle part. I wanted to try and get correct information. I hope it is. (:_

Previously on **GOOD EYE SNIPER**

_"We have a very unique relationship dear," Inuyasha stated._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, we fight more like enemies than lovers," he explained._

_"That's true, but fighting with you makes me happy," my voice serious._

_"Why? We beat the hell out of one another."_

_"That's the fun of it. Yeah, it hurts like hell fire, but damn it's a rush," I clenched my fists._

_"If we ever make love," I silenced him._

_"When we make love," I corrected._

_"Okay, when we make love, it won't be that rough. Enjoyable kinda rough, but not kicking ass kinda rough."_

_"I get it. So you'll be more gentle when inside than you are fighting me?"_

_"Exactly wench."_

_I elbowed him, "Bastard."_

_We embrace once again, and my thoughts still on what to do. Daily visits to the West Wing was becoming rather mysterious to the Commander. He would soon have someone following me, and I wasn't ready to be caught. I leaned against him. We really do have a very unique relationship. That I am sure of, but I swear, one day we will be an equal. Now that's a fact._

* * *

_Damn it all to hell!_

I spun left and right trying to avoid all the obnoxious guards. I just knew it. The Commander was getting slightly curious. I flew straight into a sharp corner and pressed my heaving body against it. I had to talk to the Commander and fast. I jolted for the double doors at the end of the hallway, but as soon as my fingers clasped the handle, I heard _his_ voice.

"Higurashi."

My blood ran cold. It couldn't have been _him. _I wasted no time in opening the doors.

"Yes sir?" I stood silently as my eyes darted to the man in the far left corner.

"Evening Higurashi-sama," the man took my hand and kissed it.

Disgusted, I wiped my hand on my jeans, "Evening Bankotsu."

_Like venom off my lips._

"I see you're doing well Higurashi," he spoke.

"Yes, I am."

The Commander touched my shoulder lightly, "Bankotsu is here to take Inuyashato the North Central Prison in the North Plains. With that guy sneaking around here un-noticed by any guards, we have to take extra caution. With Bankotsu's watch, Inuyasha will be perfectly secluded from any outside helpers."

I tried to hide the sick feeling in my gut, "Seems reasonable Commander. When is his departure?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," Bankotsu stepped forward.

"Very well," I spoke.

"Be sure to find intruder and escort him out Higurashi," the Commander turned to Bankotsu.

"I'll return tomorrow at dawn," he walked to the door, "have the _filthy_ half-_breed_ ready for me."

I clutched my fists in pure anger, "Very well."

He walked out.

I snapped my head towards the Commander, "Just what _in _the hell is Bankotsu doing here?"

He put his hands against his desk, "Kagome, we _have_ no choice."

I spat, "So you bring in the enemy?"

"He is no enemy Kagome," he sat down.

"He is _my _enemy," I spun on my heel.

"Your job right now is to find the intruder and escort him out. Understood?"

I said nothing.

"Understood Higurashi?!"

I nodded.

"Good, you're excused."

I stomped my way out of the room.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who the hell beats on our door at twelve o'clock?"

I heard his footsteps march unhappily against the floor. I searched left and right through the dark for guards.

_Safe, for now._

The door opened and there he stood.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

I tossed my bags on the couch. Setting my SVD down, I spoke, "We have got to get Inuyasha out of here, tonight."

Miroku and his wife looked rather confused, "How?"

"I'm not too sure," I sighed.

"What brought this up?" Miroku sat cross legged on the floor.

I sat in front of him, "A man named Bankotsu has come to take Inuyasha to a highly secluded area in the North Plains. It'll be a lot more difficult to help him escape if they take him there. That's why we have to get him out of here and fast."

Sango eyed us before sitting as well, "Did you say Bankotsu?"

I nodded.

Sango reached for a bag that held scrolls inside. Each one dated back farther than the last. She reached for an old scroll torn at the edges.

_Sengoku Jidai? That's rather old._

"Wait, that means Warring States era right? As in Feudal Japan?" I pointed to the old Japanese text written on the cover of the scroll.

Miroku nodded, "Correct. You read Japanese?"

"Yes, you learn a lot from a family of priest and priestesses," I smiled, "my family owns a Shrine back in Tokyo. I'm the relative of a powerful priestess in my family's blood line. Her name was Midoriko."

Sango opened the scroll to reveal a woman, "You mean this woman here?"

I smiled, "That's her. My grandfather told me wonderful stories of her. She was a powerful shrine maiden of great spiritual power centuries before the Sengoku period. Hold on, how come the scroll is dated in that period?"

Sango shrugged, "These scrolls were passed down for generations in the Demon Slayer village. I, myself, am a demon slayer."

Miroku placed a hand on her leg, "She's a powerful woman who wields the deadly _Hiraikotsu._"

"A giant boomerang?"

She nodded, "It takes great power to wield it."

"I can imagine."

"Midoriko was killed by a man named Naraku when he used Magatsuhi's wish. H.."

"Did you say Naraku?"

Sango glanced at Miroku, "Yes, why?"

"Inuyasha mentioned him," my eyes set on the scroll of Midoriko.

"He is an evil demon who was only after the _Shikon no Tama_," Miroku said.

"The Jewel of Four Souls?"

They both nodded.

"But Midoriko produced the Shikon Jewel when she was unable to purify a horrid demon's soul that she had seized. When her death crept upon her, she thrust forth her soul from her body. She captured the demon's soul she had battled and created the jewel. Her soul remained captured battling with the yokai's soul inside forever," my mind was beyond over-whelmed.

"Magatsuhi is the demon whom she continuously fights within the jewel," Sango added.

"You are the only living miko still in the blood line with Midoriko," Miroku stated.

"Do you hold spiritual powers as she did?"

I shook my head, "True the fact I am a miko of Midoriko's line, but I do not hold any powers within me."

I looked at the clock, "What did Bankotsu have to do with Midoriko?"

"He is the leader, not to mention the youngest, and the strongest member of the Band of Seven. He yiel.."

"Banryu," I sighed. "I know of Bankotsu well."

Sango eyed me, "Really?"

"Yes. When I was younger, before I met Mojito, my father introduced me to Bankotsu. He is now as he was then; disgusting and full of himself. I was told that he was becoming a powerful member of the Band of Seven. The band had no mercy upon anyone. My father was killed by a member of the band. He was the second in command. His name was Jakotsu."

"Not a manly person to kill someone, " Miroku stated.

"I know right? He killed my father and not long after was killed himself by, the third in command, Renkotsu. I heard Bankotsu had then destroyed Renkotsu because he had killed the only person Bankotsu had trusted. I never really got over it. I lost a part of me when my father died; thus, is the soul reason I joined the military."

They looked rather interested in my story.

"I met Mojito two years after my father's death. He had helped me in so many ways. Before I knew it, I was the leading Sniper of the OCC Operation. I became second in command next to the Commander. I have been that way ever since. When Mojito died, I lost another part of me. It was hard for me to focus, but I was trained to set my personal feelings aside from my job. I have killed numerous times, and I will kill again."

"Then Inuyasha entered my life. He made me second guess everything I have done to get this far. Never had I known of Mojito having a half-brother."

"Nor did we know of you," Miroku chimed.

"You were a secret kept by Inuyasha. It took us this long to find out who you were," Sango placed the scroll down.

"Crazy huh?"

They nodded.

"Anywho, Midoriko had nothing to do with Bankotsu, correct?"

Sango blushed, "No."

"Why bring out her scroll then?"

"Because you resemble her and that of Kikyo."

I turned my attention to Miroku, "Kikyo? Your cousin?"

"Yes. She had the blood lines of the Guardians who protect the Shikon Jewel from people like Naraku," he leaned against the couch.

"Well, now you know of my history. Sengoku Jidai and our modern world today and entirely different. There is no way the jewe..."

"The jewel is still very much around. It has yet to be discovered, but it still exists. When Midoriko died, the jewel was placed with a guardian. Every guardian had a priest or priestess, that had guardian blood lines, follow in their footsteps to learn the ways to protect the jewel," Sango's words filled the room.

"Then once the previous guardian passed, the jewel found it's home with the guardians student. The line continued on and on until it settled with Kikyo. Kikyo was the last of the blood line, but she never had a guardian teach her the ways. She had no power in protecting the jewel," Miroku added.

"Is that why Naraku killed her?" My question seemed to stump them.

"How did you guess that?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku was after the jewel correct? Then if the jewel found it's way to Kikyo, then Naraku figured he would kill her and take it himself," my theory was a guess, but it seemed logical.

"That makes sense," Miroku nodded.

"Then he must still be looking for the jewel," I looked at Sango.

"She could be right, but no one knows where the jewel is," I stated.

"Exactly," Miroku leaned forward.

"Enough of this. We'll continue the history lessons later," I leaned back and rested my head on the couch.

"Right, so how do we rescue Inuyasha?" Sango spoke up.

"Good question," the ceiling fan had caught my attention.

"We could impersonate guards and have Kagome lead us to the cell."

I laughed, "They'll suspect me."

"Then what do we do?"

I sat tapping my foot on the floor. Words filled my mind. Objects coated my brain.

_Escort him out._

Still I tapped.

_The forest._

Tap. Tap.

_The trail leading towards the East Plains._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_The shed hidden by vines._

Tap. Tap.

_The escape car._

I snapped, "I got it."

Both turned to my attention.

"I was told to escort the intruders out. You," I pointed at Miroku.

"Okay, and?" Miroku waved on.

"See, I can dress Sango in my military uniform, along with my helmet, and I'll give her my activation card to the doors that lead out of the base. She can impersonate me and escort you out, while I sneak in the security building and disconnect Cell B's cameras. I'll then take Inuyasha out through the back doors of the West Wing and down through a secret passage."

"What if we get caught?"

"You won't Miroku. The Commander knows I am looking for you. He knows of only _one _intruder. If the doors open to _my _activation code, which will be recorded in the main buildings computers, they'll never suspect. My card never leaves me," I waved the card in front of me.

"What do we do once we're out?" Sango asked.

"You take the path on the right side of the building. It leads to a clearing off in the distance towards the East Plains. There is a car parked in a shed hidden beneath a wall of vines. Here's the key. Once you make it to the car, drive off towards the edge of the East Plains. It's not that far. We'll catch up."

Sango and Miroku nodded.

I stood, "Come on. Gather all of the things you'll need and I'll gather mine. Only the things you'll need."

They looked around, "We brought nothing. We came for Inuyasha. That's all."

"What about the scrolls?" I pointed to the bag.

"That's the only bag I have. I brought it because I didn't know where we would end up," Sango stood and crossed her arms. She then snapped her fingers and raced to the side wall. She pulled the door open and reached inside. Out came a giant boomerang.

"How did you fit that in the wall?"

"I have my ways. You'll have to carry it with you. It's too noticeable."

I nodded, "I'll carry that and the bag. All you'll need is my card and the SVD I always have."

She smiled, "Right."

I handed my bag to Sango, "The bag contains my uniform, my helmet and boots."

She took the bag and headed for the bathroom. Miroku dressed in the clothes he had came in. I had my jeans, t-shirt and balances on. I'm glad I dressed lightly. I grabbed the jacket I had brought along from my now empty room. I didn't own much, except for the things I earned from being here. None of that mattered anymore. I was going to be exiled from this military base. Once they find out I was the reason for his escape.

Sango emerged from the back dressed in my uniform. My helmet was tucked beneath her right arm. I examined the outfit for anything that would reveal the truth. I saw nothing.

"Well?" She turned.

"Perfect. Place your hair in a pony-tail and tuck it in the helmet. Mine's not that long, so I only push it on the top on my head when I attach the helmet."

She did as I told. Once the helmet was on, she looked like my replica. She's the exact size as me, so it seemed. The uniform fit her perfectly.

"Wow, you look just like Kagome in that outfit," Miroku said slapping her ass.

"Damn pervert," she breathed.

_Thwap!  
_

"Ow!" Miroku grabbed his head.

"All right," I tossed the gun to Sango.

"We ready?" Miroku asked.

I flung the boomerang on my right shoulder and the bag on my left shoulder. The bag was light, but the _Hiraikotsu_? It was A LOT heavier.

"Can you carry that?"

I nodded, "Of course."

I handed my card to Sango. She placed it in her pocket. Miroku grabbed a rope and tied it to his wrists. He handed the other end to Sango.

"What is this for?"

Miroku shrugged, "Is this not the way you escort someone out?"

I laughed, "No. She'll follow behind you with the rifle pointed at your back."

He gulped, "All right then." He tossed the rope to the floor.

Sango giggled, "Don't worry dear, I won't shoot you."

I stifled a laugh. I reached for the door.

_This better go as I plan; or else I'm screwed._

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since we had made our separate ways. I was headed up the stair case to the securitybuilding. It was harder than it normally was. The giant boomerang was weighing me down. I opened the door with a swipe card and opened the door. I shut it gently. The room was dark, but I knew my way around. I reached for the power button on the giant screen. The room soon filled with light. I took notice to where Miroku and Sango were.

_Perfect._

She was just placing my activation card in the slot. I turned my attention to Cell B's hall. It was empty.

_Figured it would be._

I cut the power cord on the screen and knocked out the cameras in each hall. I grinned and turned to back out of the door. I bumped into someone. I grunted before I looked up to see the olive haired man standing before me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked stepping forward.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

He reached for me, "Not tonight baby."

I regretted not having my rifle. I reached for an object. The only thing I had was the _h__iraikotsu_and the bag of scrolls. I settled for the boomerang. I lifted the weapon and hurled it against his head. He howled in pain. I figured I had killed him, but he was merely unconscious. I dodged over him and flew down the stair case and out into the West Wing. I hid in the shadows the best I could. The only thing I was worried about was that bastard waking up and ratting me out.

I made it to Cell B and opened the door.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

Sango pressed the gun into Miroku's back, "We have to hurry baby."

He nodded, "I know."

They walked past the main building and out in front of the gate. Sango put the card in the gate's code slot and it opened. Placing the card back into her pocket, she then escorted Miroku out. They turned right and, once out of view, darted for the right. They raced fast for the path Kagome spoke of. It took a few moments to find it, but once they did, they flew down the path in search for the clearing.

"How far off is this clearing?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "No idea, but we have to keep going."

Miroku nodded. He would follow his wife for as long as she and he lived.

_"I hope they'll be alright," _Miroku thought as he ducked the branches that fell into the path.

* * *

Inuyasha turned to me. His arms open for me to embrace him. I flew into his arms. He eyed the boomerang and bag.

"Kagome, what is this? Aren't those Sango's things?"

I nodded, "No time to explain. We're escaping."

He grinned, "Really now?"

"Yes. Now, lets go!" I turned to leave.

He caught my wrist, "I'll carry the things."

I blushed, "I can carr..."

He lifted the boomerang and bag with ease. Slinging them over his shoulder, he smile, "You lead, I'll follow."

I held my comment in and only grinned, "Good."

We flew out through the back hallway. I led him to a door that took a key. I searched my pocket for the one I had earlier.

_Damn it. I lost it._

I looked around the hall. Maybe I could use my password. I entered the nine digit code.

_Beep. Beep._

_Click._

"Yes!"

I pushed open the heavy door. We exited with quiet steps. I eyed the area and once I knew it was safe, we ran down the hill and across the back of the base. I searched for the passage I knew was hidden in the wall. Inuyasha sniffed the air. I looked back.

"What's wrong?"

"I can smell Miroku and Sango."

"Yeah, they left before us. I'll explain later."

We pressed our bodies against the wall. I knocked against the stone for the hollow spot.

_Thump._

No.

_Thump._

Nope.

_Thump._

Nuh- huh.

_Knock._

Found it. I pressed the stone in. The wall grumbled before opening to my demand. It slid down into the ground. I let Inuyasha enter first. I turned back and searched the grounds. Clear; I stepped in. The wall grumbled again and it closed back. I knew it was going to be pitch black, but I didn't bring a light. Inuyasha tugged at my hand. I replied by grasping it.

"It's gonna be hard finding our way out," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No. I know this place like the back of my hand," I replied.

"Yeah, and you can't even see that," he mocked.

I punched him in the arm, "Shut. Up."

He squeezed my hand tightly. I felt the intense pressure.

"No time to fight right now. We have to catch up with Miroku and Sango."

"Keh," he growled.

I tapped my foot against the ground like a blind man does with a cane. I stepped forward with Inuyasha close behind. We felt our way through the passage slowly. Each step easier than the last. Our fingers intertwined with each others, not once breaking the hold. I felt a numb against the wall.

_The knob._

"Inuyasha, give me your hand."

He reached his left hand over. I placed it on the knob.

"Press hard," I said.

He leaned into the knob. It hadn't been used in years, so it was most likely stuck. Yet, with ease, Inuyasha pushed it in and it clicked. I placed my hand next to his and we pushed. The door creaked open. A breeze rushed past us causing my hair to fly around my face. It was still not close to dawn, so we had enough time to make it to our destination beofre they caught on that Inuyasha and I are gone. We stepped out. Never have I been so happy to be outside.

I pointed towards the path that led to Miroku and Sango, "Just down that path and across a field. About the time we get to the other side of the field, it'll be dawn. We'll jump in the car with Miroku and Sango and we'll be on our way to anywhere but here."

Inuyasha pulled me against him. His lips playing a delicate game with my neck. His gruff voice tickling my ear. I pressed my hands to his chest. I wasn't about to let him seduce me at this point in time.

"Not now," I warned.

"Come on _mate_," he growled.

"No." I pushed him away.

He grabbed the back of my neck. His breath tickled my lips. My tongue ran across my lips, and his eyes followed my every movement. He leaned into me.

"Never push me like that again bitch," he growled.

"Or what?" I smirked.

His eyes flashed red. He dove in for a bone, crushing kiss. One that will most likely bruise my lips. I melted into him. Moving my hands roughly against his thighs. He growled withing his throat causing a vibration to ease against my mouth. I bucked into him.

"Damn it woman," he pushed me against a tree.

"Not now," I whispered, "it'll happen in all good time."

I smirked.

He reluctantly moved away. His lips moved as a string of words escaped, but his eyes showed love towards me. I kissed him again.

"Let's hurry."

We scurried down the path and to the fields edge.

* * *

Sango sat in the drivers seat and sighed, "It's been two hours Miroku."

"I know, but they'll be here. Calm down love," he reached for her hand.

"I can't. What if something happened to them? What if they got caught?"

The wind blew a breeze through the trees that surrounded them. The field not to far off from them. Miroku sighed.

"I trust Kagome. Plus, Inuyasha's a half-demon. No one's gonna try to mess with that man."

"Yeah, right. Kagome did, and now she's his mate. Not to mention the absolute perfect match for him," Sango stated.

"I know. It's kinda scary."

The leaves rustled across the ground.

"He doesn't have _Tetsusaiga _with him," she sighed in frustration.

"No, but I do."

Sango flung her head around, "How _in_ the hell did you get that past me?"

Miroku grinned, "I _have_ my ways love."

Sango reached to hit him, but Mirokuleaned forward to press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and let the feeling take over. Soon they were lying in the back in a constant, heated moment. The moans emitted from the seat and into the air. They were so caught up in the moment, they failed to notice the on comers.

Inuyasha stopped before they stepped near the car, "Ah, hell."

I sighed, "At it again?"

"Yep," Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" I tapped on the door.

Miroku's head slowly eased up, "Oh, um... hi guys."

Sango's flushed face appeared next, "Hey. Um.. how much did you see.. er.. hear?"

"Enough," Inuyasha stated flatly.

"All right now," I opened the front door to the drivers side, "let's go."

Inuyasha got in and looked back, "Ya'll disgust me."

I punched his arm, "Yeah, what about back at the passage?"

Miroku chuckled, "You _sly_ dog."

"Can it monk!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Fine, I guess I'll keep this then?"

I turned back to see Miroku pull a rusted sword from under the seat, "What is it?"

"Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha grinned as he pulled the sword to the front.

I started the car, "The sword of a fang? Whose fang?"

Inuyasha's brow raised, "My father's. You understand Japanese?"

I slapped my forehead.

"She has a lot of knowledge Inuyasha," Miroku told.

"Really? I love to hear it," he mocked.

"Fine," I put the car in gear and it started to roll.

"Where are we headed?" Sango asked.

"To a place called Kumado Kamadi. A village on the out-skirts of Tokyo. The last village that exists outside of the continent," I turned left down a dirt path and towards a mountain range.

Inuyasha smiled. It was weird to see him smile like that. As if he was peaceful. I smiled back. His hand rested against my leg.

"I still wanna know."

I laughed, "You see, I'm a miko in the blood line of Midoriko. The creator of the Shikon no Tama...."

Thus, our journey began. The break of dawn appeared over the horizon just as the car disappeared over the hill. In the distance, Bankotsu opened Cell B to find Inuyasha gone. His roar filled the facility, and the Commander knew, I too, was long gone.

_Damn it Higurashi._

* * *

Chapter six up. Next, chapter seven. Enjoy(:


	7. Moments

_I do not own Inuyasha and Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating the wonderful world of Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

Previously on **Good Eye Sniper**:

_I started the car, "The sword of a fang? Whose fang?"_

_Inuyasha's brow raised, "My father's. You understand Japanese?"_

_I slapped my forehead._

_"She has a lot of knowledge Inuyasha," Miroku told._

_"Really? I love to hear it," he mocked._

_"Fine," I put the car in gear and it started to roll._

_"Where are we headed?" Sango asked._

_"To a place called Kumado Kamadi. A village on the out-skirts of Tokyo. The last village that exists outside of the continent," I turned left down a dirt path and towards a mountain range._

_Inuyasha smiled. It was weird to see him smile like that. As if he was peaceful. I smiled back. His hand rested against my leg._

_"I still wanna know."_

_I laughed, "You see, I'm a miko in the blood line of Midoriko. The creator of the Shikon no Tama...."_

_Thus, our journey began. The break of dawn appeared over the horizon just as the car disappeared over the hill. In the distance, Bankotsu opened Cell B to find Inuyasha gone. His roar filled the facility, and the Commander knew, I too, was long gone._

_Damn it Higurashi._

* * *

**Lemony-Lime Warning**

* * *

It felt like forever and a day to me, I swear it. The road was bumpy and the sun was as hot as hell. I felt Inuyasha's hand grip my right one as I drove steadily with my left hand. Miroku was cradling Sango's petite form against his chest. Her breathing was steady and we all knew she was passed out. Miroku was leaning against the window. His eyes battling sleep itself. Soon, he was out and Inuyasha leaned against my shoulder. He kissed the flesh between my neck and shoulder. I smiled and brushed my lips against his nose.

"Pull over," he demanded.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll drive, you can sleep against me," he inquired.

"I'm fine," I protested.

"Pull over," he was getting louder.

"No," I sat firm.

"NOW!" I didn't budge.

I then felt a pair of clawed fingers edge away my waist band on my sweats. I then regretted my choice in clothing change. He slid his fingers against the core of my panties before parting them and diving them into me. I moaned. "Now," he breathed huskily.

"No," I shook my head.

"Alright," he kissed my neck and drove his fingers deeper.

By this moment I was already gone. My head fell back and my breath hitched. I hissed in my throat as the throbbing, cold fingers played delicately with my wet folds. I released the gas and pressed the brake in slowly. He retreated his fingers and opened the door. I glared daggers as he opened my side door and pulled me from it. I gasped as his lips crashed against mine. His hands kneading my breast gently as his tongue entered my moist mouth. I felt a slight vibration against my lips as his growl escaped. Soon, he pulled away and I felt abandoned. He moved down my body and lifted my shirt. My nipples were fully hardened and his tongue flicked quickly across them, and his fangs nipped them gently. I moaned and he took my nipple into his mouth. He sucked like a new born would its mother. After learning I was completely aroused, he moved to my sweats.

I stifled a moan as he slid the sweats down and brought his fingers into my cavern. The slick folds engulfed his fingers as I rode his hand. Grinding down, I imagined his dick in their place. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to him. He turned me on and that was the bottom line. I came out of my train of thoughts when I felt a tongue plunge into my body. I squirmed against his face as he buried his nose into my curls. His tongue played against my clit and I couldn't express the way I was feeling. I breathed heavily. "Ah, Inuyasha."

He took that as a sign to continue. I buried my fingers into his silver mane. He sucked against my clit as he had done with my nipple. I moaned and bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to wake the couple in the back, but the half-demon was driving me over an edge. I felt my body shudder and that meant one thing: my orgasm was on its way. I gripped him tighter as he bit my clit and sucked the moist lips. My juices running down his chin. With one last flick of his tongue, I was sent over the edge. I hissed his name as my orgasm raked my body. His tongue lapped up the shed juices before rising to full length. He looked down at me with a small smile and tender kiss.

He pressed us against the car making me moan in slight pleasure. Once my body recovered from the orgasim, I pushed him away gently. I walked to the other side and got in, patting the drivers seat as I sat. He growled before complying. Starting the car again, he leaned over to ravish my lips once again.

"I'll get you_Ka-Go-Me_," his husky voice against my neck. "just wait and see."

A smirk eased it's way across my face, "Of course Inuyasha. Anything you say."

He pulled back. A smile plastered against his handsome features. His smile clearly stating that he had won. I let him drive for a short amount of time before peering into the back. Sango and Miroku were still passed out. I grinned as I turned to the man next to me. I reached over and took one of the furry appendages between my lips. A moan fell from his dry lips and I knew I had gotten his attention. I flicked my tongue across the tip and pulled back. He tried to force me closer, but I merely ducked and landed my face against his crotch. I could see that I had turned the man on, he was clearly sporting a hard-on inside the tight jeans that he wore. I slowly unzipped the small, gold zipper to allow a massive, erect cock to spring forward.

I heard a slight groan as I took hold of the throbbing member. I blew against the tip to watch it twitch slightly. A giggle escaped me and then a moan as a clawed hand gripped my hair as I drew the tip of the erection into my mouth. I licked the skin slowly allowing him to savor the moment, but suddenly, I gagged. He had rammed my mouth down fully on top of his dick. I felt the denim of the jeans brush my neck as I pulled back. _This is my game, damn it. _I plunged my mouth down and began to ravish his dick in an attempt to make him beg for more. He started to moan and move with my hand as I played double-team on the beautiful member. I felt him thrust slightly into my hand as my mouth met him on his way up. I felt the pre-cum ease out of the mushroom-shaped head and eagerly lapped it up. I started to massage his balls as his moans increased. I was hoping he wouldn't wake the two in the back, thankfully Miroku's snores seem to hide the action of the pleased man.

I sucked harder as he thrusted faster. My name easing off his lips, "Kami Kagome, more."

His husky voice urged me on. I licked, sucked, and massaged as fast as my slick tongue and slender fingers could saliva coated his engorged member and my hair was intertwined with his clawed hand. "Yes, yes. Agh, Kagome!" His voice filled my ears as his dick pulsed. "Yes!" He thrust his dick in my throat and hot, salty liquid filled the back of my mouth. I pulled back after running my hand up and down a few times and sucking the head at least twice. I swallowed and sat up. His face lit up and he panted as his dick fell. I smiled in triumph.

* * *

"So you're telling me we'll be there in how long?" Miroku was complaining for the fifth time that hour.

The small vein on the base of my hair line, pulsed vigorously as I snapped around, "You ask me that one more time and I swear Miroku...." I spoke through clenched teeth.

He coward back behind Sango who merely giggled at her husband. He peered over shoulders, "Sheeze Inuyasha, control your woman."

The last straw had been tossed, "You little..." I jumped over the seat, err... well, I _tried. _

"Calm down Kags," Inuyasha cooed as he slid his arm around my waist.

I snarled but flopped back down into his embrace, "Dumb-ass lecher. Always complaining." I muttered.

Sango erupted in a fit of laughter, "She's right Miroku. You are complaining a bit much."

He eyed her, "You're takin' her side?! Darling Sango, I just want us to finally be alone."

_Thwack._

"Dumb-ass lecher," Sango repeated.

Miroku lay back with a red hand print coating his left cheek, "I'm a man and a man has needs."

Inuyasha grunted, "Don't I know it."

I shot him a glare and popped the back of his head. I moved out of his embrace and scooted the the far side of the cab. I motion for him to not touch me. He seemed hurt, but then anger flashed over his face when he realized why I was mad. _Yeah, no more fore play for you. _That was the last time he went down on me and got a blow job out of it. _Selfish bastard. _He gripped the wheel.

"Go straight until you see a boulder the size of a bear. It will be on the left side of the road and a path will be beside it. Take the path and then make a right on the first dirt road you see. The path is under a canopy of beautiful, green trees and will lead to an open field. The bank falls to a hot spring and lake. We'll stop there and rest for the night. I need a bath as well."

Sango chimed in, "Thank Kami! I was wondering when I would be able to take a bath. This monk is killing me with his B.O."

I laughed. _I just want to get rid of the left over juices that are coating my panties._

Miroku spoke up, "I stink?! What about you? You have greasy hair!"

_Thwack. Smack. Thwack._

Miroku leaned against the seat and cried, "I've always so _abuuusssed_!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Dumb-ass."

I laughed, but no dialogue escaped my lips. I rested my head against the seat and closed my deary eyes. I heard Miroku complaining, Sango shouting, and Inuyasha laughing before I let sleep consume me.

* * *

_It was dark, too dark. I was cold and I couldn't see anything. I was bound to a wall of some sort. Two thick ass ropes wrapping me securely to the wall behind me. My wrists burned with deep pain to the bones as I tried to move my arms; Shock waves erupted throughout my body. I cried out and after the forth set of shocks, I decided to sit still and think. The room was drafting a winter air and by the way my skin was feeling, I could tell I was half naked. The air was musky as it surrounded me. It was a metallic stench, like _blood_. I wanted to gag. My body was beginning to grow numb, but I could still feel the shocking of the cuffs every time I even twitched. The floor was slick against my bare legs and ass. A warm substance was running beneath me. I thought on what it could be, but I needed to be warm. The liquid caused me to slide forward and the electric currents spread throughout my body. I hung my head before voices erupted in my ears. I moved my body trying to escape the voices. _

Zap. Zap. Zap.

_"Ahh!" I stopped moving long enough to let the pain subside._

_"You're at fault for his death, Kagome."_

_"You're the reason he died."_

_"Don't worry. You'll be able to feel what he felt before death takes you."_

_"Don't cry. Soon your body will be lying next to his in a mixture of both your blood."_

_"Time to die!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. _

_I started to thrash against the wall. The voices becoming louder and the electric shocks coming faster. I cried out in pain. The tears were falling at a rapid pace and before I could even shout for the voices to stop, I heard a voice that seemed so familiar._

_"Not now would I ever believe that the one person that I have loved for so long, would betray me into death. Maybe meeting you wasn't the best idea, heh_Ka-Go-Me_?"_

_My head shot up as a small crease of light appeared across the dark room. I heard foot steps as a single lamp on the ceiling switched on sending a small ray of light to the floor revealing a crumpled body lying a few feet away from me. The body was mangled and the stench from before was the blood that was running from the body and in a line to me. The substance I was feeling was something, or _someones _blood. I gagged until it registered whose blood I was currently resting in. _

_Silver hair._

_"Inu...Yasha?"_

_"Ha. 'Bout time you figured it out."_

_The room was filled with light and standing behind my beloved was _Bankotsu_holding his sword that dripped with Inuyasha's blood. He grinned at the horror stricken expression written across my face. My tears no longer fell, due to the anger that built up inside me. I felt my blood boil and soon my body was warm again. A green aura surrounded my body before the ropes set off in flames and fell around me. The cuffs fell to the floor revealing black singe marks on my wrists. I stood and realized the only thing on my body was a long cloth, used to bandage a wound, wrapped around my breast. A pair of green shorts, too short for my liking, covering not a lot. _

_I walked to Bankotsu and Inuyasha's body with a slow pace. His blood covered my legs, feet, and ass. It dripped while I walked. Bankotsu's eyes were wide with shock as I knelt to Inuyasha and pulled his bloody mess to my chest. I kissed the lips of his face and hugged him tight. The green aura still engulfed me. _

_"You're at fault for his death, Kagome."_

_I looked up with deadly eyes that held no color._

_"Don't worry. You'll be able to feel what he felt before death takes you."_

_My body shook against his cold, lifeless one._

_"If you had never helped the half-_breed_ escape, this never would have happened."_

_I almost grinned at the pitiful fool._

_"I'm sorry Kagome, as beautiful as you are, I can't allow you to live."_

_I grinned upon the last statement._

_"Time to die!"_

_He raised his blade to strike me. Inuyasha's blood flying from the blade to splatter across my face. I placed Inuyasha's head down and shot up grabbing Bankotsu's arm and jabbing my right fist into his stomach. His blood, a pasty red, shot out and splattered his face. He let out a grunt of disapproval, but smiled. _

_"You can't win."_

_I leaned up to his ear, "Yes, I will." I then kissed his cheek. I whispered the last words I would ever speak to him._

_"Time to die."_

_I clench my fist in his gut. He cried out as a blast of green light filled him. I jumped back to Inuyasha's body and held him before a horrid pain filled my back. Bankotsu had thrown his sword and pierced my back before his body exploded. I grunted as I saw my own blood cover Inuyasha. It mixed well with his; Dark red and bright red, swirled together in a pool on the floor. I closed my eyes and kissed his dead lips._

_"If I never met you, I wouldn't have known how to love again."_

_My body fell upon his as death swept me away to carry me after my beloved._

* * *

I shot awake and grabbed my chest. I studied my wrists before taking in my surroundings. The car was in park and no one was in sight. I opened the door to step foot on plush, green grass. I kicked off my shoes before peeling my clothes off. I put on a small bikini that was resting in the glove department of my old vehicle. I tied the green top around my neck and situated the bikini bottom in place before tying the sides firmly in bows. I snatched a bottle of shampoo, a cloth and a bar of soap from the glove department as well.

"Good thing I left this here when I went on that mission last year." I smiled.

The grass was soft beneath my bare feet as I walked slowly to the bank of the valley. The wind surrounded me, causing my messy hair to fly around my face. I felt more at ease now then I had when I was asleep. I glided down the bank and into the clearing of the hot spring. I could see Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango across the field on the edge of the river. I decided to keep to myself and take a quick bath. I would catch up to them as soon as my body was rid of the left over sex on me.

I took one step into the boiling water and sighed. _Wonderful. _The bathing suit would do better in the river, now I wanted to soak my flesh in the boiling liquid. I tossed the clothing aside and sat against a boulder. I washed my hair with the bottle of shampoo before washing my body. I resurfaced and shook my head. I settled against the rock, once again, before clutching the soap and cloth. The water rushed against me as I took the cloth and lathered it with the soap.

I moved the cloth along my arms; Streaks of white bubbles followed after instantly. I Stood slowly to wash my legs and stomach, but as I moved the cloth to my core, I felt an intense gaze upon my back. I settled my hand against my core and used the cloth to clean myself, slowly. I repeated this action until I felt the water move swiftly against my thighs. A clawed hand ran down my side and clutched my hand that held the cloth. I sighed as the hand took hold of my free one and began rubbing my fingers against my own game. I moaned slightly as a tongue ran against the exposed skin on my neck.

"Inuyasha."

"How dare you take a bath without me."

Inuyasha pushed us down in the water, the soap no longer coating my body. He pushed my fingers deep inside me as his free hand cupped my breast. He licked my neck causing moans to escape. I felt him press his engorged member against my ass. I moved back to allow him to rub the organ under my clit. The feeling of him against me caused a wave of excitement to fill me. Inuyasha gripped the organ and placed it steadily upon my entrance. I was ready for the battle of the fitting, but before he could shove it into me....

"Inuyasha! Kagome! It's coming a storm! We need to find shelter!" Miroku's voice sounded out.

I was so caught up in the moment, I failed to notice the dark clouds covering the sky. Thunder rolled and lighting struck the ground not too far from our spot. Inuyasha gathered me up, including my belongings, before dashing off to the car. He tossed me into the passengers seat as Miroku led Sango to the back. He jumped in to start the vehicle as the rain came down, harder than I have seen in a while. I covered my body with the shirt I was wearing before and dove into the sweats. I refused to ride in a car naked with the lecher. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and drove to the outskirts of Tokyo to Kumado Kamadi.

I wrapped my fingers around Inuyasha's. I felt the terror of my nightmare return to me. I didn't want to lose Inuyasha and at the precise moment, I felt I just might. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. I hated that I love him, but then again, I'm glad that I was finally able to realize that I could still love. I closed my eyes to think about how Mojito would feel about me moving on with his half-brother.

The car suddenly jerked and I snapped my head up. The storm was growing more fierce. "We need to find some type of shelter."

Inuyasha looked over, "At this rate, we'll be there before night. There will be plenty of shelter when we get to the village."

"In this rate we'll be dead before we get to the village." I argued.

"We're going to keep going."

"You're going to have us killed!" I snapped as I jerked my hand from his.

"We are going to be fine! Just shut up you damn wench." He growled.

_You arrogant jerk...._

I felt the need to slap the dumb-ass in the face, but I settled for a quick tug of the ear. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"We need to find shel.... Inuyasha, watch out!"

He jerked his head back and a _oh shit _escaped his lips. He swerved the car to the left to dodge the tree that had fallen across the road. Sango screamed and Miroku grabbed her to him. I clung to the seat belt, that was not on me, but it worked, and let out a series of words. He gained control of the car and stopped.

He looked at me with hatred, "If you had let me just drive, that wouldn't of happened!"

I clenched my jaw and glared at him, "Fine. Drive the damn car to Kumado Kamadi. I will sit here with my mouth shut." I thought about it before turning to Miroku. "Switch with me?"

Inuyasha barked, "Hell no! You stay right here, and he stays back there."

"I don't want to be up here beside you!"

"I don't give a flying rat's ass. You stay!"

"NO!" I lost it.

I crawled over the seat and Miroku kissed Sango before filing to the front. Sango hugged me as soon as I was seated. We turned our backs to one another and propped each other up. Inuyasha mumbled a few words as Miroku buckled up. Not one word was passed throughout the vehicle for the rest of the time.

I kept noticing the land marks that signaled the path to Kumado Kamadi. I wanted to tell Inuyasha that we were only a few minutes away, but I wasn't about to break the twenty minute, drive silence. I nudged Sango and pointed to the trees. She noticed the sign that had _Kumado Kamadi two miles. _She went to tell Inuyasha, but before she could even speak, Inuyasha nodded.

"I saw the sign. The rain is easing up, so we'll be able to make it there before night fall."

With that, he drove silent once again. The gates to Kumado were closed, but I opened the back door and stood. I grabbed my card and flashed it to the guard I had known for years.

"Evening Hachi. How are you today?"

"Ah, evening Ms. Higurashi. 'Tis a pleasure seeing you after so many months." He bowed and kissed my hand. "Open the gates!"

I hugged Hachi and motioned for Inuyasha to drive through. I thanked Hachi before following in. Inuyasha parked the vehicle before jumping out. Sango opened her door as soon as Miroku was standing next to her.

"Who was that?"

"And how do you know him?"

I turned to Sango and Miroku, "Hachi is a racoon demon from the West. He's been the guard of the gate here at Kumado for several years. I met him two years back when an evil-tempered bird user, Abi, was terrorizing the village with demon fire birds. They would swoop down and carry villagers in their beaks to a nest on the mountain. Hachi had stumbled across the camp where a few soliders and I were resting. I called in back up and followed Hachi here. We destroyed the demon birds before we figured a way to kill Abi. The Commander had two recruits distract her while I was set into position to shoot her. Sad thing is, I didn't kill her. Someone was waiting in the dark and struck her down with an arrow and a wave of golden light. She was hit and split."

Sango nodded and looked around. Inuyasha had been listening, but he was leaning against the car. She made her way to him. "You know, you're a bit tempered too."

He grunted.

I walked to them. "Let's go to the Inn. I wanna see if Megumi still owns it."

I started to pull Miroku and Sango along with me, leaving Inuyasha behind. He had done pissed me off enough, so, I decided to see how long it would take him to apologize. I love him, that much is positive, but he needs to learn, I'm not like other women. You can not run over me.

_Nope, never._

Chapter 7 up(: Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long update.... I had finals, working over time, essays, presentations, and Senior trips. R&R. Love you all(:

* * *


	8. Friends

_I do not own Inuyasha and Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating the wonderful world of Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

Previously on **Good Eye Sniper**:

_Sango nodded and looked around. Inuyasha had been listening, but he was leaning against the car. She made her way to him. "You know, you're a bit tempered too."_

_He grunted._

_I walked to them. "Let's go to the Inn. I wanna see if Megumi still owns it."_

_I started to pull Miroku and Sango along with me, leaving Inuyasha behind. He had done pissed me off enough, so, I decided to see how long it would take him to apologize. I love him, that much is positive, but he needs to learn, I'm not like other women. You can not run over me._

_Nope, never._

* * *

The town hadn't changed a bit. Okay, considering my last visit was four months ago, but it was still as beautiful as when I had left last. I led the trio into the old inn that a friend of mine had owned, Natsuna, Megumi. I opened the door and slid in quietly. It was a peaceful inn and I didn't want to be the reason for a disturbance. I walked to the front desk and tapped lightly on the wooden surface.

"This place is beautiful." Sango came through the door as soon as I had made contact with the desk top.

I turned to smile lightly. Miroku came through next. His eyes full of amazement, "Quite beautiful indeed."

"It's an old town, but the people here keep it up to date. It's unreal." I noted.

I eyed Sango suspiciously when her mouth fell open and her eyes began to grope. I turned to see what she was looking at, well, not such a great idea.

"Higurashi, Kagome. It is a pleasure to see you again." The speaker picked up my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Nice to see you as well, Kyo." I spoke politely.

Sango nudged me, "This is Hoshi, Sango. She's the wife of Hoshi, Miroku." I motioned for Miroku. They exchanged hand shakes.

"This is Natsuna, Kyo. Megumi's oldest son." I finished.

"Nice to meet you." Kyo replied.

I watched as Sango eyed Kyo, examining him, if you would prefer. His hair the color of mud and fell to his shoulders. His eyes the color of the deep ocean, so blue. He was tall, as tall as Inuyasha, which is around six feet and three inches. The man was good looking, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't stand the affection he threw at me. It was sickening. With Inuyasha, it's different. Our relationship is uncanny, unpredictable, and ruthless. It's, well, it's_ perfect_.

I stepped towards Sango, "Where's Megumi?"

Kyo smiled, a perfect white flash, "With Sieya and Keiko in the back."

He bowed and spread his arm towards the door behind the desk, indicating for us to go through. I led Sango and Miroku to the back. Once I stepped through the door, my heart melted in a puddle of pure goo. In the center of the room was Megumi, and her youngest son, sitting in the floor. Sieya, at the tender age of four, sat with his legs out and a puzzle spread out before him. He looked up from his work and a grin plastered his face. I smiled, opening my arms and kneeling to the ground, and he shot towards me.

I enveloped him in a huge hug, "I missed you Sieya."

"'Gome! Why did it take you so long to get back? You promised to come back faster than the last time."

I kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, little man."

He hugged my neck, "It's okay. I missed you." With a quick kiss to my cheek, he flew back to his puzzle.

I got up to greet the beautiful woman before me. "Megumi, this is Sango and Miroku."

She nodded at them, "Natsuna, Megumi."

I walked to her, a smile on my face, and hugged her gently. Her arms slid around my shoulders and I felt her shiver. I pulled back and noticed a tear roll down her face.

"Why the sad face, Megumi?"

She leaned against my arm, her eyes circled in dark shadows. "I'm thirty-seven years old, Kagome. I had my last child, who is nearly one and honestly, I'm tired. I haven't slept for weeks thinking of the kids and the war that just ended. Keiko's She's been fussy for nights on end with her teething. Kyo has been busy with the preparations for his Dojo classes and I haven't had a moment alone with Daichi since he arrived back home from the Shrine in Hakuta village."

I moved the fallen strand of her mud color hair, away from her face. I sighed, "Megumi, go rest. I'll take over from here for a little while. We have to get moving by the end of the week, but we need to stock our supplies before we head out. I'll watch the little ones, go rest and spend some time with Daichi."

She graced me with a smile, then hugged me happily, "Kami, bless you, Kagome. Just bless you." She walked out with a smile.

I turned to notice Sango and Miroku staring at me with great interest, "I've known her since before the village was attacked."

They nodded and I walked to the play pen. A beautiful little girl sat happily. Her dark, brown hair was messy from her attempts to escape her play pen and her eyes green as the forest depths. I cradled her in my arms as I walked to Sango. I motioned for her to take Miroku outside, "Sieya, come on. Let's go outside for awhile and we'll play by the creek."

His eyes lit up, "Yeah!" He darted for my hand and gripped it tightly.

* * *

I packed a few things for the kids and even a picnic lunch. I gathered a couple of bottles for Keiko and sandwiches for the rest. I even thought of Inuyasha as I packed them. I made a cup of ramen and a jug of green tea. Rice balls for Miroku and fish for Sango. I walked to the front entrance where Miroku bowed and held the door open, "After you my Lady."

"Why thank you kind, sir." I curtsied, as best I could, and exited the Inn. "Let's go down to the creek."

Sango smiled, "Sounds lovely, since the storm interrupted our little stay."

I giggled, "Absolutely." I caught myself scanning the village for Inuyasha as we walked to the creek down by the crop field. I shook my head and sighed. _No, stop it Kagome._

Miroku and Sieya got along rather well. They splashed in the water and laughed. Sango held Keiko, letting the child suck happily on a bottle. I sat with my hair up in a high pony-tail. The sun beat against the water, glimmering across the land. I applied sun-screen to both Keiko and Sieya, no burns for them or Megumi would have had my hind end.

"Beautiful, Kagome." I turned my head to see Kyo standing there with no shirt, and his trunks on.

"Hi, Kyo." I wasn't in the mood for another one of his love fests, but I knew for sure the bastard would play one out.

"You look wonderful."

Sango rolled her eyes. I had informed her of his lines and role playing. She scoffed and turned back to her husband. "Careful, dear!"

Miroku shot up, "Don't worry, love. I have it under contro...OH!" Sieya took out his legs and they hit the surface.

Sango giggled. I turned back to Kyo, "Need anything?"

He got down on his knees and took my hands. I struggled for a moment, but he insisted. "Yes, I need you. Please Kagome? Reconsider my question." He kissed my fingers.

"I can...." I was cut short.

"You son of a bitch! Get away from my mate!"

Kyo glared at the hanyou that approached him, "Your mate? I beg your pardon half-demon, but she is not your mate."

"He has a point Inuyasha," Sango replied.

"Can it, woman! Why are you touching what is mine?"

"Excuse me?" I stood up. "Yours? I am not any ones, anything. I am my own person. I am not a prize to be fought over or won!" I shouted. Sieya ran up to me, hugging my legs. I touched his head.

"See? She is not your mate. Now as I was saying...."

"No! I will not marry you either." I replied.

His mouth dropped, "I can be more to you than this idiot thinks he is." Kyo protested.

"I don't want to have this discussion." I turned back.

"Kagome, I lov..."

"Save it Kyo. I've heard it all before. Every man I have met, fought for and against, has told me that. It leads to nothing. I fell in love once, Mojito was the only man who cared enough about me to love me. Then... then he was murdered. I thought I was in love again, but every time he gets close, we argue."

"Kagome," Inuyasha walked up to me.

"Inuyasha, I'm not it the mood to..." He kissed me. Not lightly either. I felt my body tingle and the feeling of power overwhelmed me.

"This is nuts!" Kyo shouted pulling Inuyasha away.

"Kyo! Stop!" I shouted.

Sieya grew angry and was becoming a bit to big for his short, "Stop it big _broder_!"

Kyo looked down, "What did you say, Sieya?"

"She loves _Inuwasha_." He smiled, looking up at me.

"It's Inu_y_asha, kid."

I punched Inuyasha's arm, "Thank you, Sieya." I replied.

"This is stupid! A woman as beautiful as you, shouldn't be with a half-demon!"

My temper rose to a point beyond the toleration level and I slapped him, "Human or not, I chose him. I made my decision, and that decision has nothing to do with you."

He stood there with a hurt look, "I..." His hands clenched into tight fists and with bow, he left without a single glance back.

"Kyo."

He stopped.

"I'm sorry, but please understand the love is a strong emotion. When you love someone, they have to feel it, but you can't make someone love you."

"I'm truly sorry, Kagome." With that, he left.

I turned to the group, my temper slowly fading. I took Keiko from Sango and before turning to cross the padding of stone laid out before me, I turned to Inuyasha. "If you honestly believe I will forget about being angry and forgive you just because you kissed me, think again, Takahashi."

I crossed the stones and stepped into the water. Miroku took Sieya back to their adventure and Sango went back to shouting for Miroku to be careful. My feet tingled within the cool liquid and there was nothing that seemed to make me feel more right. Keiko reached out to touch my face, then gripped my neck and buried her head in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

I kissed her lightly, whispering sweet words to her. She pulled back, with a look of glee, and pressed her head to my chest. I sat down with her in my lap so she could touch the cool water. She squealed happily, her voice filing in with Sieya's and Miroku's. Keiko's tiny toes curled in the blue water and she giggled happily. She clapped her hands as she looked up to smile at me. I had almost forgot that she was nearly one, as small as she is, yet she's as healthy as a horse.

I looked back at Inuyasha, his eyes piercing my body.

_Still not admitting anything, Takahashi._

_

* * *

_

_I'm not going to cave, Higurashi._

Inuyasha felt guilty about the fight between them, but damn it if he was going to cave and apologize. He never felt so obligated to any woman before, so why was Kagome on his mind 24/7? He stared at Kagome with fire in his eyes. He was a strong man, and strong men didn't melt for women. _Never. _He sighed. He couldn't help the way he felt for her, she was like a drug to him. His own personal brand of heroine. Not that he was a drug addict or anything, but she gave him his own personal high. He loved her, and it was starting to bother him.

He cared too much for the woman and he hated caring so much. Inuyasha had always loved Kagome, whether he had been near her or not. His demon side begged for her when he first saw her.

_My father always told me that when I saw her, my demon side would know she was the one._

He shook his head. He wouldn't force anything on her. That was the problem already. He had just practically yelled to the world that he owned Kagome, and hell, if she didn't put him in his place. _No one_owned her. He glared at her perfect frame. The delicate way her hair fell would fall around her body when they fought. The way she smiled when she was right. The way her nose crinkled when she was irritated at him. Kami how he loved her, but damn it, he wasn't ready to admit defeat. He lusted for her, yet he loved her.

_How screwed up can you be, dog breath?_

He growled. His demon was right. He was screwed up, and it was all because of _little, Miss. Kagome_. He snarled at the fact his demon side was correct on the matter. He shifted his body to the right and averted his eyes from the woman who had his mind all scrambled. He shifted his weight, yet again, and laid back against the earth. The tree he fell under was casting a shade for his stretched out form. He inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. The sweet smell of Kagome's scent soon sent him into a spiral and he forced himself to take on sleep.

* * *

Keiko fell asleep against my chest as I hoisted myself out of the water and made my way back to the Inn. Trying desperately to catch up to all of my thoughts on Inuyasha, I failed to notice the woman approaching me.

"Kagome!"

I peered up with squinted eyes to see Megumi a few feet before me. "Megumi." I smiled as she approached us, her body seemed to radiant with happiness. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Absolutely." She peered down at Keiko's sleeping face with a motherly smile. I could tell by her face that she wished to hold her baby once again. I tilted my head to her level and nodded my head towards the child, indicating she could take her baby. "Oh, thank you, Kagome."

"Welcome." I handed Keiko to her mother before turning to see Sango, Sieya and Miroku walking up the path. Sieya looked most happy between the couple, each of his small hands clasped firmly into one of theirs. The look of pure joy spread out between Miroku and his wife as they swung Sieya back and forth. Feeling positive about their relationship, made me wish mine wasn't so hard. Thus, I waved at them only to realize one member was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango swirled to point back at the river bed. "He was sound asleep under a tree when he started back. I called to him, but he just ignored me."

"I'll fetch him." Miroku offered.

"No, that's all right. I'll go get him." With a nod, I ventured off.

The wind began to play a delicate game with my hair, so I untied the band and let it fall around me. I certainly enjoyed the feeling and inhaled deeply. The air was clean, more clean than the base. _Damn base. _I shook my head. _I won't miss it. _Nodding my head in agreement with myself, I noticed Inuyasha's sleeping form ahead of me. Approaching him quietly gave me a chance to get a glance of his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so serene, so _handsome. _I smiled softly.

"I hate how much I love you." I whispered.

His ear twitched and I covered my mouth. _Quiet idiot. _Forgetting about having to pack new supplies,I decided to wake him up. "Koi." His ear twitched again, but he remained still. "Inuyasha?" I got a slight louder. "Inuyasha." A little louder.

_Nothing._

I was growing irritated, to say the least, and reached out to touch his arm. "Inuyasha?" I shook him gently and as quick as a blink of an eye, I was tossed against the tree trunk. I opened my eyes to see a very pissed off Inuyasha. "What the hell?! You sorry bastard!" I lunged for him, but he dodged. I swung my foot up and it collided with his gut on his way over my fallen form.

"Oomph!" He hit the ground and rolled to my side. "What... the... hell.. is... wrong with you?" He regained most of his breath back.

"You threw me into the damn tree, Takahashi." I spoke as if he didn't know.

"So you decide to kick the air from my lungs?"

I glared down at him. "Yes. In fact, I did." I stood up. "We need to be for going back to the Inn. We have plenty to pack before we head out at dawn." I straightened my clothes and turned my heels.

"Wait." His clawed hand found a way around my wrist. "Just... wait."

I turned slightly, my hair lay in massive curls around my face. "What is it?"

He sat cross legged and pulled me down. "I... I just want you to sit with me for a little while."

"Why? So you can be all passive aggressive again? No, thank you."

He growled. "Just sit down with me." He paused. "Please?"

My heart fell to my stomach as I glanced at his face. "Fine." I settled against the grass next to him. The sun was settling against the horizon. The silence between us left me in a state of awe and I felt the need to say something. However, nothing came out of my mouth. His hand was only inches away from mine, so I slowly made my way to catch his fingers in my palm. He shifted the jesture and clasped his massive hand around mine. I could feel my weight change and suddenly was against his shoulder. Inuyasha propped his head upon mine with a slight nod.

We watched the sun settle beneath the horizon and even though we didn't speak, our actions spoke for us both.

* * *

The two sat in silence as the stars appeared one by one in the sky. Though they both held one secret thought in their minds even if it wasn't spoken aloud.

_I didn't cave, but I'm sure glad you did. I love you, Takahashi._

_I didn't cave, but I'm sure glad you did. I love you, Higurashi._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 up(: Sorry about the incredibly long update. Graduation, college exams, working, best friend and fiancee all have me running around. I've finally had a time to update!

R&R. I'd greatly appriciate it(:

Chapter 9 soon.... _Hopefully._


	9. Nightmare

_I do not own Inuyasha and Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating the wonderful world of Inuyasha._

* * *

Previously on **Good Eye Sniper**:

_The two sat in silence as the stars appeared one by one in the sky. Though they both held one secret thought in their minds even if it wasn't spoken aloud._

_I didn't cave, but I'm sure glad you did. I love you, Takahashi._

_I didn't cave, but I'm sure glad you did. I love you, Higurashi._

* * *

The attack came as quickly as it had ended. Bullets filled the air as I could hear screams erupting from the small village we had currently made our refuge. I shot my eyes around to spot Inuyasha, praying he was not one of the many bodies lying all around the village grounds.

My throat dry, I cried out, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?!"

I knew it was pointless to shout, I would be lucky if even his demon like senses could find me. I turned my attention back to the animals who attacked us in the first place. I fired a few more rounds into the dusty air, I had to at least hit _someone_. I let the firing cease only enough to run to the inn just a few feet away.

I tumbled through the door as I came in contact with Sango. "Is everyone alright?"

Sango shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. "Miroku has been badly injured." She choked.

"How bad?" I asked as I moved to his body. He was barely breathing, but he _was _breathing. His left arm was limp, blood spilling from the gash at his shoulder.

"Nearly a severed his arm." Sango gasped through sobs. She went to cleaning him up as best she could.

I turned back, "Where are Megumi and the kids?" Panic slowly starting to show.

Sango turned around and pointed to the very back of the inn. "Kyo came running in and grabbed the kids. He put them in the back into some kind of safe room in the wall."

"I can't find mom," I turned to Kyo who was leaning in the door way. "I put the kids in a safe place, but I couldn't find mo-"he winced. "-om." He barely got the last sentence out before he collapsed.

"Kyo?" I ran to him.

As I held his head in my lap, I could see a pool of blood forming around us. He looked at me though half lidded eyes. "Plea- please forgive me " He took a shaky breath and winced. "For ever- For everything I have done."

"Don't say such things." I let my tears fall. "I should of never had been so hard on you."

He smiled. "I love you. I have always loved you." He let his lids fall shut.

"Oh Kyo. I love you too." And I did, for he was like a brother to me. Though I know his feelings meant much more.

His chest fell. I shook him. "Kyo?" He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. The gun wound was un-repairable. He had lost too much blood. "No. No!"

Sango came to me, "You need to go find Megumi. I will make sure the children stay safe!" She pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. I stared at Kyo's lifeless body. "GO!"

I turned heel and ran. I called for her. I had to dodge in and out of the line of fire. I sat back and shot a few more rounds. I heard a grunt and peered over the side. One of the mongrels lay dead. I fired again. This time I could hear a laughing behind me. It was mocking me.

"Trying to escape us, Higurashi?" The voice was ice cold.

"Bankotsu," his name like venom off my tongue. I stood and gasped, "Megumi?!" I stepped forward.

"Uh-uh -" Bankotsu said, "one more step and she won't be the only one I dispose of." He threw Megumi at me. He throat was cut from one ear to the other. The image that would forever haunt my mind.

I fell to my knees. I shook violently as I pulled her body to mine. I grew pissed. More pissed than I ever imagined possible. "You bastard!" I cried.

"Surrender Kagome, and the killing stops."

"You liar." My words cracking as I spoke. "It's not in your nature to stop killing."

He grinned, "You may be right, but -" he stepped closer, the blade of his sword touching my cheek. "I could, only this once, if you come back with me and hand over that filthy _half-breed_." The cold metal was digging slowly into my skin.

"_Never_." I spat.

"Your loss, bitch." He drew the sword back and began to swing full force at my neck.

I closed my eyes as I awaited the blade. _Inuyasha._ I heard a _clang _as I opened to see a silver wave of hair flow across my face.

"Get out of here, Kagome!" I sat in shock. The sword Inuyasha was wielding was massive. What was it he called it? _Tetsusaiga_? "Did you hear me, bitch? I said get out of here!"

I snapped my head up and struggled to stand. "No. This bastard is mine!" I could feel a sudden, unusual feeling well in the pits of my stomach. I felt a burning sensation. Almost _painful_.

They stopped, eyes focused on me. Inuyasha pushed him back and stepped towards me. His eyes reflecting a pink tint. "Kagome?"

All I saw was a flash. And my voice changed.

* * *

"_Bankotsu, you're evil reign must be stopped!"_

"You are out of your mind Midoriko."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "The priestess of the _Shikon no Tama_?"

"_Inuyasha, you must leave. This battled no longer concerns you."_

"Like hell it doesn't! This bastard tried to kill Kagome!"

"_I will handle this!" _Her voice grew as she raised a hand releasing a light and throwing Inuyasha backwards.

He landed with a thud against a nearby hut. He groaned as he watched through half lidded eyes. Bankotsu had little to no power against her, but he held on as much as he could. He had gotten a few hits in, only angering the priestess.

"Damn you, woman. How the hell did she summon you?!"

"_The jewel summoned me."_

"That is impossible. The jewel has been missing for years -" He paused, his eye lids forming slits. "She had the jewel the whole time."

"_QUIET FOOL!" _Midoriko shouted over the rumbling of the gun shots, a pink aura surrounding her.

Bankotsu grinned. "That little bitch had it the whole time. I guess she has no reason for it anymore." He lifted his sword. "Come at me. I believe this is the end." He took a stance and prepared to lunge forward.

Midoriko lifted both hands as her hair began to dance around her. The wind picked up and she prepared to defend herself and relieve the world of Bankotsu forever. He shouted a battle cry and lunged only to be held back by two strong arms.

"Let go_ half-breed_!"

"I will not let you kill Kagome!" He snarled.

A light so blinding made the two stop mid-sentence. Midoriko closed her eyes and with a flick of her wrist she sent a wave of burning, pink light at the two men. _"Time to die!" _

Midoriko vanished and the pink aura faded. A small piercing pain shot through Kagome's side as a small pink jewel fell to the ground at her feet. Kagome gapped in horror as the light took hold of both men.

* * *

My side hurt, hurt like hell as I watched the man, whom I had come to care for deeply, burn in the powerful miko's power. I left the small pink sphere lay at my feet, forgotten as I took off for Inuyasha. His body fell to the ground with a thud. I went to touch him, the skin red and the smell of burnt flesh pierced my nose.

"No -" I fell to my knees. "NO!"

He was gone. And I was the reason for his demise. How could I have done this? How could I let the priestess possess me?

"Inuyasha." I whispered, tears falling fast and heavy.

And as ironic as it sounds, rain began to fall.

* * *

I shot up, tears soaked my face. I felt a caress on my cheek, but the darkness that consumed me made it impossible to tell who. I whimpered, pulling the cover closer to me.

"Kagome, are you okay? I could hear you from my room.

I knew that voice. I knew that touch. "Inuyasha?" I leapt at him, my arms around his neck, "I am so happy you're alive!"

He wrapped an arm around me. "What are you talking about, wench?"

I pulled back. It was a _nightmare_, a horrible, vile _nightmare_. But it felt so _real_. I looked at the confused expression he wore once my eyes had gotten use to the darkness. I pulled the curtain next to my bed and opened it. The moonlight spilled in and the small village was still in one piece. I sighed.

"Never mind. I must have had something bad before going to bed."

"A nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I pushed him up, but not before hugging him and planting a kiss to his cool cheek. "Goodnight."

He nodded and left the room mumbling what a crazy wench I am. "I smiled and settled back in the bed. I felt a pain in my side like the pain in my nightmare. I put my hand to my side and I felt a small pulse. The pain subsided and I looked out the window.

_Could it be? Is the Shikon no Tama really inside me?_

I shook my head. I tossed the covers back over me. No way was I sleeping tonight. So I lay there, curled up thinking about how in the hell I was going to stop Bankotsu. The only way I could figure, was to go back, but how would that help? They would torment me until I spilled my guts, or until they used me as leverage of some sort. I sighed and looked at the moon.

_I don't know what to do._

And with that, I stood and made my way to the door. I had to walk off this nightmare that was haunting me. I set off to the sacred tree on the outskirts of the village. I went to knock on the door that Inuyasha was behind. I heard an unhappy grunt before the door opened.

"Kagome?"

"Walk with me?" He didn't seem to need an explanation; he nodded as he shut the door back and followed me outside.

* * *

The moon was beautiful. So big and bright. It made me feel completely calm, and with Inuyasha beside me, I felt safe. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at the man beside me. He was trying to fully awaken himself, but I could see the sleep in his eyes.

"What is this about Kag-" he yawned. "—ome?" He shook his head and tapped both cheeks as if that would help keep him alert.

"I'm sorry for waking you, _again_, but I had to walk off the nightmare I had. It was horrible Inuyasha. I mean _horrible_." I had chills roll over my body as the image of Inuyasha and his burnt flesh, haunted me.

"Tell me about it."

"Bankotsu attacked the village-" I proceeded to tell him the entire nightmare. It wasn't something I wanted to remember, but I had a feeling it was meant to be seen. If the jewel was inside me, I had to protect it. I could not, would not, let that bastard have it. Bankotsu is an evil man and has always been, but what about Naraku? Does he know about that the jewel may still exist? I was told to kill Inuyasha because of an illegal deal with Naraku. Or was it because of something else?

_Too many damn questions._

I need answers. Inuyasha wants Naraku dead for killing Kikyo. I want him dead for killing Mojito. The commander wants Inuyasha captured to lure out Naraku thinking Inuyasha is on Naraku's side. And now I believe it all has to do with the jewel. Everything is screwed up and my head is killing me.

As I came to a close, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "—you lay burnt, to a crisp from her spiritual powers. I forgot all about the jewel as I ran to you. I had no control. And _that_ scares me."

He reached out and embraced me. "It's okay. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. Plus, the jewel has been missing for years. There is no way it's hidden in you, and if it was, I doubt Miroriko would _possess_ you. She was a gentle guardian, who did slay demons, but never through another person."

I sighed. "What _if_—"

"No what _ifs_. Just let it go. Everything is fine." I wanted to believe him. I really did, and for that moment that is all I could do, _believe_ everything would be fine.

"You're right. It was just a nightmare." The embrace tightened as a pair of lips grazed my cheek. I buried my head in his shirt as I closed my eyes.

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

Sorry for such a long update. College and work are seriously killing me. Welcome to the world of adults. I wish I was still in high school, those were the days. (:

Read and Review.


End file.
